Champion: A Long Road To Love
by Fallout96
Summary: Ash decides to go on his own to train for the Kanto Championship. He will train very hard and enter with hopes of winning. Soon, he becomes one of the best trainers out there and he just might find love along the way. I hope you like it! RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 1

Ash's Decision

**Fallout96: This will be my longest story yet. Watch as Ash becomes the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. He will test both his pokemon's limits and his own. This is a Ash and May romance story, but it will be in later chapters. I hope you like this story.**

Deep in a forest in the beautiful Kanto region, miles away from the nearest city, one young trainer is having a huge deciding moment for his life. He would usually ask the advice of his friends, but they wouldn't understand his situation.

'I'm not getting any closer to my goals.' Ash rolled over and stared at his pokemon, sleeping peacefully next to their owner. They consisted of ( Ash's lifetime best friend) Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, his disobedient Charizard, and Primeape. He had a few other pokemon, of course, but he was only allowed to carry six at a time.

'Something's holding me back to my full potential. It's definitely not my pokemon, they work so hard, but I'm not at my best. What could it be!' He pulled at his messy black hair as he was fighting his internal debate. During his tossing and turning, his eyes glanced at Brock and Misty, both of which were sleeping in their sleeping bags.

Ash stared at them as he came to a silent realization. 'Could they be holding me back. They do complain sometimes and it always seems like I never get any training in because of either Brock's constant flirting with women or Misty's picky living conditions.' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something tugging at his shirt.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked as it rubbed it's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Pikachu. It's late, go back to sleep." Pikachu didn't believe what Ash had told him. It may had been a friendship bond or a just luck, but Pikachu could always tell when Ash was upset.

"Pika, Pika." Ash smiled at his best friend. "Nothing get's past you, Pikachu. You know me too well." Ash got out of his sleeping bag and started walking. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's go for a short walk." Pikachu smiled and jumped on Ash's shoulder. They than began to walk along the path.

"I guess I should just tell you, Pikachu. I don't think I'm accomplishing my dream." Pikachu gave him a questioning look. "Pika, Pika?" Ash stopped walking. "It's not you guys, Pikachu. I'm proud of all my pokemon and they do their absolute best. It's just that I don't think I'm doing my best."

"Pika, Pika?"

Ash looked at his best friend with surprise.

"You think so too, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded. "If it was just you, me, and the rest of my pokemon, we could accomplish anything! The Kanto Championship is not for another year, so we have plenty of time to train hard." Ash looked at his eight gym badges that he won over the past six months. Every time he looked them he felt proud.

"Pika, Pika."

"Your right, buddy. We should tell Misty and Brock. I don't know how they will take it, but they'll just have to accept it." Ash placed his arms in front of his face as he could feel the early morning sunshine peering through tree's leaves. " I guess we better get back or they'll begin to worry."

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed as they walked back to the camp.

Ash and Pikachu made it back to camp without any problems. Ash stopped in his tracks as he could see Brock and Misty packing up the sleeping bags and the putting out the campfire.

'I guess I better tell them now.' He walked slowly up to them. When Misty turned and saw Ash, she had a mad look on her face. "Where were you? You had us worried!" Misty's anger died down as she could tell that something was wrong with Ash. Usually, when she'd get angry at him, he would cower in fear or argue back. But this time he just stood there.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock stepped beside her as he was curious of Ash's strange behavior. "Yeah, Ash. What's wrong with you?" Ash sighed.

"I need to tell you guys something. I know that we've traveled together for a while now and that were supposed to rest at Pallet Town before the big championship, but I'm not going with you guys." Both Brock and Misty gave him a confused and upset look.

"Why?" Plain and simple is what Misty asked.

Ash massed up the strength to look both of them in the eye.

"My dream is to become a Pokemon Master and to catch a lot of pokemon. I just feel I can't accomplish that goal with company. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to train with my pokemon alone for a year, or at least until the championship." Ash paused for a moment as he could see that they were both showing mixed feelings about his decision. "I know you both think I'm crazy, but my mind has been made up. You can go to the championship to see me compete in a year. I won't see any of you for a long time, so it might be wise."

He started to gather his things because, for him, he had said what he needed to say. All of his pokemon, who were sleeping peacefully, were retreated back to their pokeballs and securely on Ash's belt.

"Ash." He heard from behind and turned around to see Misty. "Can we at least know where your going." Ash shook his head. " I'm sorry, Misty, but I have to train without any distractions and one of you would probably visit me."

Ash took out one pokeball and threw it several feet from him. Out appeared his Charizard. Ash went up to Charizard and petted it's wing. "Charizard take me to..."Ash whispered the location to Charizard and it nodded with approval. Him and Pikachu hopped on it's back and waved goodbye.

"Tell Mom that I'm sorry I can't see her, but this is something I have to do." This was the last thing he said as he flew off to an unknown location to everyone but him.

Misty watched on as Charizard disappeared from sight. 'See you at the championship, Ash.' Her and Brock quickly gathered the remains of their supplies and made their way to Pallet Town. They were still in shock at their friends decision, but respected his choice and accepted heavy hearts. One thing was for sure, Ash was going to train his hardest to become the Pokemon Master of the World.

**Fallout96: So Ash will be training out on his own with just his pokemon. I know you can't see it now, but the romance will come in later chapters. Just to remind you though, this is an Advanceshipping story and not a Pokeshipping story. Have a little patience and you'll see it soon. See you than!**


	2. Chapter 2

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 2

Intense Training

**Fallout96: Ash will now begin his tough training. He will prepare both him and his pokemon for the upcoming championship. Watch as he grows a little everyday. I hope you like it!**

"What!" Professor Oak yelled over the phone at Ash.

"That's right, Professor. I won't see any of you for another year, but you have to understand how important this is to me." Ash was afraid that his father-like figure wouldn't agree with his decision.

Professor Oak sighed.

"Well, if that's your decision, Ash, than I respect it. But why did you call me?" Ash was expecting this question and gladly answered it. "You see, I want to train all my pokemon to be the best and I want to catch more pokemon. If you don't mind, could you switch out my pokemon and accept any new pokemon that I catch. Please, don't tell or let anybody see the pokemon I send to you. I'm at Element Town and don't tell anybody my location."

There was a long pause from the other line, but Professor Oak soon gave Ash his answer. "All right, Ash. I'll help you out and keep your secret safe. I've never heard of Element Town, where is it?" Ash was surprised that Professor Oak didn't know where it was, but answered his question.

"It's a a town all the way up in the mountains. They call it Element Town because of the abundance of different types of pokemon and terrain, so naturally it's the perfect spot to train. I have to go, Professor, so talk to you later and thank you." And with that, Ash hung up.

"Pika, Pika?" Ash looked down and could see Pikachu looking up at him.

"That's right, Pikachu. Were going to train harder than we've ever done before." Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Let's begin, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he followed his master.

One Week Later...

"Okay, Pikachu, hit Squirtle with Thunder! Squirtle, try to take the pain as much as you can. When you reached your limit, tell Pikachu to stop." Both Pikachu and Squirtle nodded, while Ash walked off toward Charizard and Bulbasaur.

"How's it coming, Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur looked up and could see it's master.

"Bulba!" Ash smiled at his pokemon. "Really? You've learned Magical Leaf already?" Bulbasaur nodded it's head. "Great, let me see it!" Ash watched inventively.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur soon glowed a bright yellow. Hundreds of glowing leaves surrounded it and aimed at a large tree. Within a few seconds, the tree had fallen down into little pieces.

"Great job, Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled as he turned to his pokemon. He was about to say something else, but stopped when he realized that Bulbasaur was still glowing.

"Bulbasaur?" He soon realized what was happening. Bulbasaur was evolving. After a few seconds, Bulbasaur was a new pokemon.

"Ivysaur!" It roared with excitement as it realized it had evolved.

"Ivysaur!" Ash yelled as he tackled his newly evolved pokemon with a hug. Ivysaur smiled at it's proud trainer. "Now, Ivysaur, train with Pigeotto and see if you can learn Synthesis." Ivysaur nodded and ran toward the tree where Pigeotto was training. Ash than focused his attention on Charizard, who was practicing it's Overheat.

"Charizard, how's it coming?"

Charizard gave Ash a thumbs up.

"You already got it pack down?" Charizard roared a yes to Ash. "Well, let's see it than. Show me by the lake." Ash and Charizard walked in front of the lake.

"Now, show me what you got."

Charizard built up energy for several seconds and let out a huge spread of fire. It was so huge that it almost reached the other end of the small lake. Ash's eyes were wide open at the power he just saw emitted from Charizard.

"Charizard...that's not Overheat, that's Fire Blast!" Ash patted Charizard's back and gave him his trademark smile. "Great job, Charizard! Keep up the good work!" Charizard smiled back at Ash and continued to practice Fire Blast.

'It's time I did some training of my own.' Ash thought to himself as he yelled out "Primeape! Primeape!" Suddenly, Primeape jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Prime?" It asked with curiosity.

"Primeape, since your a fighting-type, I need you to help me train my endurance and strength." Ash took off his shirt and went into the push-up position on the ground. "Now, stand up on my back." Primeape nodded and stood on Ash's back. Ash cringed a little bit at the added weight.

"One, Two, Three..." Ash began to do push-ups at a blinding speed, counting each one as his muscles began to ache. He was determined to become stronger with both his body and his trainer skills.

Night...

"That was a great day of training everyone!" Ash yelled out to all his pokemon as he laid down on the ground from exhaustion. His arms felt like they were about to fall off from all the push-ups he did. 'Who knew Primeape was so heavy?' He joked with himself as he watched all his pokemon lye down on the ground also.

Suddenly, a tall, green pokemon walked in front of the camp. Ash could tell that it was a Scyther.

'A Scyther, huh? Be good to catch one of those.' Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunder!"

Pikachu nodded.

"Pika!" A large strike of electricity hit the Scyther head on and knocked it out cold. Even though it was a bug-type, and resistant to electricity, Pikachu's Thunder attack has become more powerful over the past week of intense training.

Ash than preceded to throw a pokeball and, after a few seconds, the ball stopped glowing to show that Scyther had been caught. Moments later, the ball was transferred to Professor Oak.

"Great job, Pikachu! We caught a Scyther!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu replied as he ran over to the other pokemon.

'Come to think of it, we have caught quite a few pokemon since we've been here. Let's see, I caught a Machop, Graveler, Nidorino, and a Growlithe. All in one week. That's pretty good.' Ash thoughts were interrupted as Charizard took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Charizard, what's up?"

"Char." Ash nodded at Charizard's statement.

"I know, I miss them too. Brock and Misty had helped me a lot, don't get me wrong, but it was because of how much they helped me that made me go out on my own."

"Char?" Charizard asked confused.

"You see, I want to prove that I can reach my goals with nothing but my own skills. They helped me a lot in my journey, but I depend too much on others. Anyway, Charizard, I have a question for you."

"Char?"

"Well, how come, until just a few days ago, did you barely obey me?" That was a question Ash had wanted to ask for a long time and was about to get the answer.

"Char...Char,Char! Char..."

"That explains everything! I guess I can't blame you. Being as strong and intimating as you, you have to act like that you don't obey and aren't afraid of no one. Thanks for flying us here by the way. I would have thought that would have just knocked me off."

Both Charizard and Ash laughed at the memories of their past misunderstandings and buried them forever. They were quickly becoming the best of friends and trusted each other with their lives.

"I guess it's time to go to bed Charizard. Tell all the other pokemon to go to bed, also." Charizard nodded and walked off. Ash stretched himself out on the ground and closed his eyes. 'Maybe it would have been better if I had brought a blanket.' That was Ash's last thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The beautiful, quiet night by the lake, made it easy for the rest of his pokemon to quickly fall asleep with him.

Pallet Town...

Knock, Knock, Knock...

Professor Oak stood up from his chair and walked to the door.

'Who could that be at this time?' Professor Oak thought as he opened the door. Delia (Ash's mom) walked in the door with a few tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Professor! Brock and Misty told me that Ash won't be coming home before the championship!" She cried a little more. "They don't know where he is or if he's okay."

Professor Oak embraced her into a hug to comfort her.

"It's alright, Delia. I'm sure Ash is fine." He promised Ash he would tell no one and would never break it. "He's probably out there training hard for the championship."

Delia looked up at the Professor. "Yeah, but for an entire year? I haven't seen my baby boy in six months and now another year? I don't think I can wait that long!" Professor Oak could tell she was extremely upset and tried his best to comfort her.

"We'll see Ash at the championship. You've raised a strong and very independent boy, Delia, so don't worry too much. Just have a little more faith in the boy." Delia suddenly felt a whole lot better. Professor Oak was right. Ash could survive on his own and he will be at the championship. She wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Thanks, Professor. I needed that." And with that she walked out.

Professor Oak could only smile as he watched her leave. 'She sure does care about her son. I better go check on Ash's PC. He's probably caught another pokemon since yesterday.' He walked over to his computer and could see that Ash has caught a Scyther.

'Ash must be really going at it. This also say's that his Bulbasaur had evolved into a Ivysaur. Pretty impressive, I can tell that he will go far.' Professor Oak turned off his computer and got ready for bed. As he turned off all the lights and laid down on his bed, one thought kept pushing into his mind. 'Just don't train too hard, Ash.' And with that he went to sleep.

Little did he know that Ash had every intention of training hard and beyond both his pokemon's and his own limits. And that the results would pay off, big time!

**Fallout96: Ash is really training hard for the championship. I wonder what new pokemon he will capture in the next year? Only time will tell. See you than!**


	3. Chapter 3

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 3

Birthday Training

**Fallout96: When we last left Ash, it became obvious that when he said he would train hard he meant it. He's been training both his pokemon and himself. How will this all change him and will it prepare him for the championship? Find out! I hope you like it!**

Six Months Later...

"Hitmonchan, it's time for another round of training!" Ash yelled to his recently caught pokemon as he took his fighting stance.

"Chan?" Hitmonchan asked with concern. Ash smiled. "Don't worry about me, Hitmonchan, I can take a lot more hits than you think. Now, come on! I think I'm getting better."

Hitmonchan nodded and took it's fighting position. Since Ash caught Hitmonchan last week, he's been training with it to become a better fighter and increase his strength. The strength part was something that Ash had packed down already. Over the course of six months, he had gained huge muscles and a well defined chest with a six-pack.

"Let's begin!" Ash yelled as they both ran toward each other at a fast speed. Hitmonchan sent a barrage of punches at Ash, but he managed to dodge them all. The martial arts training he was receiving from Hitmonchan was starting to pay off.

"You have to do better than that, Hitmonchan!" These words pumped up Hitmonchan and he became more serious.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan sent what seemed like a million punches at Ash in two seconds. Ash cringed at the extreme pain he felt from the punches, but ignored it. When the barrage was over, Ash was overwhelmed with amazement.

"Hitmonchan, you've learned Close Combat! Great job!." He patted Hitmonchan on the back.

"Chan?" Hitmonchan asked as they sat down on the ground. "Don't worry about me Hitmonchan." Ash looked down at his own chest. Burns, bruises, and cuts scarred his chest, but he didn't care. He knew they'd heal over time. "As you can see, I can take a lot of hits." They both laughed.

Ash stood up. "Take a long break and relax, Hitmonchan. I'm going to check on the others. "Chan!" Hitmonchan agreed.

"Blastoise!" Ash yelled toward the giant turtle pokemon as he ran toward him. "Blast!" Ash nodded to Blastoise. "I know, I've been training hard too. Have you packed down Hydro Cannon yet." Blastoise nodded with confidence as he prepared to show Ash.

"Okay, Blastoise, hit that side of the mountain!" Ash pointed to a huge rock formation and Blastoise charged up his power. "Blast!" Two, huge and powerful shots of water were blasted toward the rocks. And within seconds, they were nothing but pebbles. Ash watched on in astonishment at the sheer power his pokemon had produced.

"That was awesome, Blastoise! I can't believe you got it down that quickly!" Blastoise smiled at all the complements that Ash had given him. Ever since he had evolved, Blastoise had learned attacks that would have taken years to learn. And, unlike most water-types, had become almost immune to both electric and grass attacks.

"Keep practicing it and you'll bring down an entire mountain!" Ash patted him on the back and walked off to the other pokemon. Blastoise nodded and continued to practice it's powerful move.

'They all are practicing very hard.' Ash thought as he saw Pikachu and Charizard having a practice match with each other. He could also see his both his newly evolved Venusaur and Pidgeot practicing their move near the lake. 'Maybe we should take a break. We've been going at it for eight hours now.' "Okay, everyone! Time for a break!" All the pokemon heard this and gathered around Ash.

Ash grabbed the berries he had collected earlier. "Everyone take two berries each." He passed them around and Pikachu took a seat by Ash.

"Pika, Pika? Ash looked over at Pikachu. "We still got another six months until the championship, Pikachu."

"Pika?" Ash looked at Pikachu with a surprise expression. "It's my birthday today?" Pikachu nodded. Ash sighed. "Well, I guess I'm now eleven years old, but it's just another training day, Pikachu. So don't do anything special."

Pikachu gave him a curious look.

"Pika?"

"I'm sure, Pikachu. I've really never celebrated my birthday before and I'm not going to start." He thoughts started to wander off to his friends and family. 'I wonder what everyone is doing right now?' He wondered as he bit into the berry in front of him.

Pallet Town...

"You still haven't heard anything from him, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked, hoping she would hear a yes.

Delia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Misty, but no one has heard anything from him. I know your worried, so am I, but you have to have a little more faith in my little Ash." Misty nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Ketchum. Just remember to tell me if you here from him." After saying this, Misty walked out of the house.

Delia smiled. 'Ash is okay. I know it. I just hope he's eating enough. I hope he at least takes a break from training for his birthday.' She wished this as she continued to wash the dishes.

Across Town...

"I know you know where Ash is, Gramps!" Gary said as he yelled was starting to get angry at his grandpa.

Professor Oak shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Gary. I don't know where he is." He lied to his grandson.

Gary sighed deeply.

"Than at least let me see the pokemon he's caught." He got angry when he saw Professor Oak shake his head. "Gary, you know I'm not allowed to show you them."

Gary stood up from his chair and began to walk out.

"Even if he is gone and training hard, he still won't be able to beat me!" Gary than slammed the door.

Professor Oak was disappointed in his grandson's behavior. 'I doubt that Gary could beat Ash. He's been training so hard, he probably will win the whole championship.' Professor Oak walked out to the open field where Ash's pokemon were roaming free. There were so many of them that Professor Oak had a hard time keeping track of them.

In the past six months, Ash had caught a Sandslash, Nidoqueen, a Ninetails, Dugtrio, Poliwhirl, Kadabra, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Rhydon, a Hitmonchan, which he just asked for a week ago and traded in his Primeape for it, Hitmonlee, a Dragonite, which Professor Oak was baffled that he caught one, and a Cloyster.

"Ash must be really training hard. I see him becoming a champion in no time. I just hope he doesn't train too hard." Professor Oak took one last look at Ash's pokemon and walked back inside.

Outside of Element Town...

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash pointed at a nearby tree.

"Pika!" Pikachu was soon surrounded by a large amount of electricity. When Pikachu built up enough electricity, he launched at a blinding speed toward the tree and within seconds destroyed it completely.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he smiled from the results. Ash walked over to Pikachu and petted him on his head. "You got it down packed, Pikachu! Great job!" Ash looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, Pikachu. Let's get back to the others."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and they walked back to the others.

They soon made it back to the others and Ash preceded to lay down in his sleeping spot.

"Pika, Pika!" Ash looked at Pikachu with curiosity. "What do you mean close my eyes?" All the pokemon gathered around Ash. "Pika!"

Ash sighed

"Okay." Ash closed his eyes for several seconds.

"Pika!" Pikachu said while nudging Ash. When Ash opened his eyes, he was in tears. In front of him was a plate with "Happy Birthday Ash!" written in berries. All the pokemon soon roared together. In translation, they were all saying "Happy Birthday!"

Ash smiled at all his friends. "You all are the best!" He said while they all went in a group hug. For an hour, Ash and his pokemon shared stories of the past and their progress in training. Soon, everyone dispersed from the group and went to their own sleeping area. Ash laid on his back and looked up at the stars. 'I truly have the best of friends.' This was his last thought as he fell asleep under the beautiful star night.

**Fallout96: Well, Ash is one year older and obviously another year wiser. In six months, he will be in the championship and all his hard work will be shown. See you than!**


	4. Chapter 4

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 4

Championship: Match One and Two

**Fallout96: This is it! The big championship! This will be a long chapter, filled with a lot pokemon battles. I hope you like it!**

Six Months Later

Match One

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first round of the Kanto Pokemon Championship has began. In the red corner is trainer Mandy!" The crowd cheered for the popular trainer. "And in the green corner is trainer Ash!"

"Your going down, rookie." Ash heard Mandy yell over to him, but just ignored him. In his mind, Ash was rethinking the events that had happened, prior to the first round.

(Flashback)

"Ash!" Everyone (Misty, Brock, Delia, and Professor Oak) yelled as they raced toward Ash. Misty was the first one to give him a hug. She stopped at the feel of Ash's chest.

"Ash, have you been working out?" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe a little bit." After he said this, everyone also noticed how the size of Ash's arm muscles had increased dramatically.

"My little boy! He's growing up!" Delia said as she brought her son into a very tight hug. She hadn't seen her baby boy in a year and was so happy to see him. "Mom, I don't think I'm little anymore." He was right. He was now taller than his mom and getting pretty close to Brock.

Delia wiped away the tears.

"I know, honey. It's just I haven't seen you in a year and I worried about you so much." Ash smiled at his mother. "Don't worry, Mom. I can take care of myself. And I missed all of you too." Professor Oak stepped in front of Delia. "Ash, do you mind if I had a word with you?" Ash smiled. "Of course, Professor. Excuse me, everyone." Ash and the Professor walked out of the building and into a sort of open field.

"I hope you don't mind, Ash, but I'd like to examine your pokemon." Ash nodded. "Sure. Everyone, come out!" Ash threw all his pokeballs in the air and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. Ash's Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Hitmonchan, and Pikachu all stood next to each other.

"Thanks, Ash. This will only take a minute." Professor Oak went and examined all of the pokemon. Each one seemed to fascinate him even more. He started to write down a lot of information on a notepad he had.

"Ash." He said as he placed his notepad in his lab coat. "I can say one thing. Your pokemon are extradinary!" All of Ash's pokemon smiled at the complement. "Your Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and Pidgeot are all bigger and stronger than any other specimens I've ever seen. And your Pikachu and Hitmonchan are more muscular than any of their species I've seen."

Ash smiled at all his pokemon, realizing that he truly had trained them well. "You will win the championship, Ash. I know it." Professor Oak shook Ash's hand and walked away. "I won't be able to see your battles, Ash. I have to arrange something important." Ash nodded. "I understand, Professor." And with that they both walked the opposite directions from each other.

(End of Flashback)

"Trainers, choose your pokemon!" The ref yelled. Both Ash and Mandy nodded.

Mandy threw out a pokeball.

"Go, Exeggutor!" A tall, grass pokemon with three heads appeared on the battlefield. "Exeggutor!" He roared with sure confidence.

Ash smiled.

"I choose you, Hitmonchan!" Ash's fighting trainer and pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "Chan!"

The ref raised both flags. "Let the match begin!"

"Exeggutor, use Leaf Storm!"

"Exeggutor!" Thousands of leaves soon appeared in the air, glowing. They all were aimed toward Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, use Close Combat to cancel out all the leaves!"

"Chan!" With blinding speed, Hitmonchan punched all the leaves that were sent in his direction. Without even breaking a sweat, Hitmonchan blocked the last of them.

"How is that...possible." Mandy whispered as he remained dumbfounded by Hitmonchan's speed.

"Now, attack with Mega Punch!" Hitmonchan charged up a his powerful fist. It glowed with the power of a hundred pokemon. "Chan!" Hitmonchan roared as it's fist came into contact with Exeggutor, sending it crashing into the arena's wall.

"No, Exeggutor!" Mandy yelled out to his pokemon, but Exeggutor was unconscious and out of the battle.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle. This round goes to Hitmonchan!" The crowd cheered wildly for Ash and Hitmonchan.

"In a astounding move, Hitmonchan managed to block Exeggutor's Leaf Storm and finish the round with a very powerful Mega Punch! Ash Ketchum has definitely trained it well!"

From along the sidelines, Misty, Brock, and Delia watched the match.

"When did Ash catch a Hitmonchan." Misty asked as she marveled at Hitmonchan's strength.

"I don't know. Probably while he was training." Brock said while examining Hitmonchan from the distance between them. "But one things for sure, Ash has trained it very well. What do you think, Ms. Ketchum." Brock looked over at Delia to see her standing and waving.

"That's my Ash! Show that punk what your made of!" She yelled while Brock and Misty scooted away in fear. She was more into the battle than Ash was.

"Now we know where Ash get's his spirit from." Misty joked as the next round was about to start.

Mandy grabbed a pokeball from his waist.

"You won't win this time! Go, Seadra!"

"Seadra!" The water pokemon yelled as it dived in the water.

"Do you want to switch out, Hitmonchan?" Ash asked his fighting pokemon. Hitmonchan shook it's head. "Chan!" It was obvious that Hitmonchan was just warming up and ready for the next battle.

"Let the second round start!"

"Seadra, use Water Pulse!" Mandy ordered his pokemon.

"Sea!" A large shot of water was aimed toward Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch to freeze the water!"

"Chan!" Hitmonchan's fist turned an icy blue and hit the Water Pulse. It was frozen in a instant and fell into the water. Everyone, including Ash's friends, were surprised by the move.

"Amazing! Hitmonchan, a fighting-type pokemon, has just used Ice Punch to freeze Seadra's Water Pulse! Now that's what I call great training." The announcer said as he and the crowd still stared in amazement.

"Quick, Seadra, dive in the water!"

Seadra obeyed Mandy and dived in the water, becoming unseen from the surface.

Ash smiled. 'I was hoping that would happen.' "Hitmonchan, use Thunder Punch on the water!"

"Chan!" Hitmonchan yelled as it's right fist sparkled with electricity. In one quick moment, Hitmonchan punched straight down into the water. Sparks flew from all over the water.

"Seadra!" Mandy yelled as he watched, unsure about his pokemon's fate. Several seconds passed until Seadra floated to the surface unconscious.

"No, Seadra!"

"Seadra is unable to battle. Round two goes to Hitmonchan!" Everyone cheered for Ash and Hitmonchan. They were both, quickly, becoming the crowd's favorite. And, high up in the stands, Gary watched the match dumbfounded.

"How does a fighting-type know both thunder and ice-type moves." He felt himself getting angrier as he realized just how much training Ash has really done.

"That is amazing, ladies and gentlemen. Hitmonchan has just shown that it knows multiple-types of moves. With only one pokemon left, can Mandy make a comeback?" The announcer tried to yell this at the already screaming crowd.

"It's all up to you." Mandy whispered to his pokeball as he threw it to the field.

"Go, Golbat!"

"Gol!" The bat pokemon yelled as it soared through the air.

"Let the third round start!"

"Golbat, use Air Slash." Golbat flew toward Hitmonchan at a blinding speed.

"Hitmonchan, take the hit!" 'I hope you remember the plan, Hitmonchan' He thought as he ordered his pokemon.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan took a defensive position, catching on to Ash's plan.

"Gol!" Golbat yelled as it made contact with Hitmonchan. For other pokemon, it would have been a hard hit, but Hitmonchan just shrugged it off.

"Now, Hitmonchan, use Revenge!"

"Chan!" Hitmonchan jumped high into the air toward Golbat and knocked him out of the sky with a powerful punch.

"No, Golbat!" Mandy yelled as he watched his Golbat plummet in the water."

"Golbat is unable to battle! And the winner of the first match is Ash Ketchum!" After hearing this, Ash ran to Hitmonchan and brought him in for a hug.

"That was great, Hitmonchan!"

"Chan!" Hitmonchan yelled as he punched into the air. Showing off it's strength to the cheering crowd.

"That's my Ash! He won!" Delia yelled as she ran towards her son and gave him a hug. The crowd cheered louder at the sight.

"And that's it! Ash has won the first match of the Championship! I see him making it the finals soon!" The announcer yelled as he too cheered for Ash.

Ash's friends soon joined on the field. After a while, they waved bye to the crowd and headed for their rooms.

Night...

Ash stood outside training his Blastoise.

"You ready for tomorrow, Blastoise."

"Blastoise!" It yelled as it shot small pumps of water into the air. A sign that meant yes.

"Great, now let's make sure you got that move down!" Blastoise nodded and was about to practice, until a voice called out.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around and could see Misty in her pajamas. Shivering from the cold.

"Are you still training? It's late. You should go to bed."

Ash shook his head.

"I will in a little bit. Go back inside, it's cold out here." Misty was about to say something back, but knew that when Ash got something in his head, he wouldn't stop.

"Okay. Good night, Ash." She said as she slowly walked back into the house.

Ash than looked up at the night and admired the beauty of the stars.

'I still have a little ways to go until I win. Against all the trainers, against all they got, we will do it. We will win the championship and the next one!' He thoughts were stirred by a realization. 'Where should I go after Kanto? I guess I'll figure that out after the tournament.' He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention Blastoise.

"Let's get that move packed down, Blastoise!"

"Blast!"

For most of the night, they would train until they both passed out from exhaustion. Ready, though, for tomorrows match.

Match Two

"Today's match is about to begin. In the red corner is trainer Keith and in the green corner is Ash!" The crowd cheered loudly when they heard Ash's name. He was quickly becoming a fan-favorite.

"What pokemon do think Ash will use?" Brock asked while taking a bite out of his cotton candy.

Misty sighed.

"He was training until 3:00 am last night with Blastoise, so he's probably going to use him today." 'Why does he have to train so hard?' She answered and thought as she looked over at Delia.

"Do you know where Professor Oak is, Mrs. Ketchum?"

Delia shook her head.

"All he told me is that he had something urgent to attend to." She looked at her watch. "Oh, the match is about to begin! Go get them, Ash!" She yelled while throwing her fist in the air.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon!"

Keith grabbed a pokeball.

"Go, Nidorino!"

"Rin!" Nidorino took it's spot on top of a boulder.

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt. The pokeball was painted a blue color.

"Go, Blastoise!" Ash sent one of most powerful pokemon out.

"Blast!" It roared with the excitement of the battle to come. Nidorino took a step back at the intimidation. Blastoise was larger than regular blastoise so it looked like a giant.

"Let the match begin!" The ref yelled.

"Nidorino, use Fury Attack!"

"Rin!" Nidorino ran toward Blastoise at a pretty fast speed. Blastoise could have dodged it, but Ash could tell that the attack wouldn't do ant damage. When Nidorino hit, Blastoise just brushed it off.

"Blastoise, counter with Take Down!"

"Blast!" Blastoise charged at Nidorino.

"Rin!" Nidorino screamed at the hard hit it just received.

"Now, finish it with Hydro Pump!"

"Blast!" Two large shots of water hit Nidorino directly, knocking it into the arena wall.

"No, Nidorino!" Keith yelled.

"Nidorino is unable to battle! Round one goes to Blastoise!" Everyone cheered for Blastoise and Ash. Never had they seen a match end so quickly: 27 seconds.

Keith returned Nidorino and grabbed another pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Raichu!"

"Chu!" Ash couldn't believe he was facing the evolve form of his best friend, but took the this as a challenge. Blastoise was a water-type and Raichu was an electric-type. The electric endurance training will be put to the test.

"Let the match continue!"

"Raichu, use Agility!"

"Chu!" Raichu moved around the arena so fast that it couldn't be seen. Ash knew what was next and, since Pikachu has used Agility in many of his battles, remembered Agility's weakness.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on the entire field!"

"Blast!" Blastoise shot water all over the field. Ash waited patiently for the results, than...

"Chu!" Raichu yelled as it slipped on the water. It's balance was now completely off, leaving open for a attack.

"Now, Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Blast!" Blastoise sent the two powerful blasts of water toward Raichu and it made a direct hit. Raichu was sent at least 25 feet from the ground and crashed down on the field.

"No, Raichu!"

"Raichu is unable to battle! The second round goes to Blastoise!"

"Yeah, that's my Ash!" Delia yelled as she cheered with the rest of the crowd. Brock and Misty watched in amazement. It was obvious their friend wasn't a little kid anymore, but a strategist that waits for an opening. One that takes in the full situation before rushing into battle.

"Way to go, Ash!" Misty yelled along side Ash's mother.

Keith grabbed his last pokeball.

"I'm counting on you." He whispered to it as he threw it out to the field.

"Go, Gengar!"

"Gar!" The ghost pokemon yelled silently as it took it's position.

"Let the match begin!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Blastoise, dodge it!"

The Shadow Ball missed Blastoise by an inch. When Blastoise looked back up he couldn't find Gengar.

"Where did Gengar go?" Ash said to himself as he studied the battlefield. 'Wait! I know this trick. After Shadow Ball, Gengar disappears and usually appears behind the opponent.' Ash smiled.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump behind you!"

"Blast!" Blastoise was a little confused by the action, but obeyed Ash. As soon as the water was blasted behind Blastoise, there was a scream.

"Gar!" Gengar yelled in pain as it was sent back several feet by the Hydro Pump.

'I knew it!'

"Gengar, stand your ground!"

"Gar!" Gengar regained it's balance and stood in a fighting stance.

"It's time to finish this! Gengar use Shadow Force!"

"Gar!" Gengar was charging up a lot of energy into a powerful orb. Ash could see the magnitude of the power it possessed and knew that there was only one move that could counter it.

"Blastoise!" 'I know we haven't practiced it a lot, but I have to.' "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Blast!" Blastoise charged up all it's energy and focused it. At the same time, Blastoise and Gengar released their powerful attacks. They collided with incredible power.

"Blast!" Blastoise put all it's power into it and sent the Shadow Force back at Gengar.

"Gar! Gengar was launched several hundred feet into the air and finally crashed back down to earth.

"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner of the second match is Ash and Blastoise!" The crowd, who was amazed by what they just saw, cheered wildly for Ash.

"We did it, Blastoise!" Ash ran to his powerful pokemon and gave him a hug. Blastoise accepted the hug.

"Ash won the second match! That's my little boy!" Delia cheered as she ran up to Ash with Brock and Misty.

"You did a great job, Ash!" Misty said as she patted him on the back. "Yeah, Ash. How did you teach Blastoise Hyper Beam?"Brock asked with enthusiasm. Ash scratched the back of his head while smile. "A lot of training and hard work!" He threw his fist in the air.

"Ash Ketchum has one the second match! And, as the first, did not switch out any pokemon! This trainer will go a long way!" The announcer yelled as he watched Ash and his friends walk off the stadium.

Later That Night...

"Ash, do you have to eat all the potato chips?" Brock said as he watched Ash eat the whole bag. "Sorry, Brock, but I haven't eaten anything decent in over a year!" Everyone laughed at this.

"By the way, who will I be facing tomorrow?"

Brock looked through the updated championship website.

"A trainer named Jeanette. Here's her picture." Ash looked at the picture and information paragraph that was below it.

"She's kind of cute." What Ash said had shocked everyone. Never had he even acknowledged the looks of the opposite gender. "Wait, what did I just say?"

"My little boy is growing up!" Delia said she wiped a tear from her eye. Everyone started to whisper things to each other. Ash knew it was about his comment.

"I'm going out for a walk. See you!" He walked out of the room and headed for a open field that not too far from the house. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky. 'What are these knew thoughts I have about girls? Maybe it will pass by.' Ash thought as watched the stars above him.

"Pika, Pika!" Ash turned around. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu took a seat next to Ash.

"Pika!" Ash smiled. "You saw the battle? I thought of the pokemon went to train." Pikachu shook it's head. "Pika, Pika!"

"Thanks, Pikachu!" He gave his friend a small hug. "Pikachu, can I ask you question?"

"Pika." Ash laughed. "Your right I just asked you one. Do you want to be in the battle tomorrow. I know your dying for some action." Pikachu jumped up and down. "Pika!"

"Great! Get a good night's rest. We have to be ready for tomorrow!"

"Pika!" Pikachu than ran back to the house. Ash would follow him soon, but spent a little more time enjoying the beautiful night sky. He was ready for the battle tomorrow.

**Fallout96: Well, that was the first half of the championship. Ash has proven that he has become a great trainer and a brilliant strategist. Will he win the whole thing? Find out in the next chapter! See you than!**


	5. Chapter 5

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 5

Championship: Match Three and Four

**Fallout96: The second half of the championship is about to begin. If Ash wins this than he will be in the final match. Will he win and if he does, what plans does he have for the future? All will be revealed soon! I hope you like it!**

The Next Day... 

"Pikachu, the match starts in three hours. What do you want to do?" Ash asked as he exited out of the bathroom from a fresh shower.

"Pika, Pika?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting something to eat at the diner. What do you think?" Ash placed his worn out coat on and his hat on top of his black hair. Pikachu jumped from the couch and onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika, Pika!"

"Great! Let's go!Wait! You think we should wake everyone up?"

"Pika." Ash laughed.

"Your right, their probably not used to waking up at 5:00 in the morning." He said as he walked silently out of the house, being sure to close the door as quite as possible. As they started walking the dim-lighted path. The color of the sunrise mixed with the clouds made a beautiful scenery. He soon could see a bench on the side of the pass with someone sitting in it.

"I wonder who that is, Pikachu?" Ash said while squinting his eyes. He could see a purple-haired girl that wore old time robes. 'Wait a second, she's my opponent today. Might as well say hi.' He walked over to her. Her eyes turned to Ash walking toward her.

"Hello, I'm Ash. I think we're opponents in today's match?" The girls eyes seemed to glow when she heard this. "Yeah, my name is Jeanette." She placed her hand on a spot next to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Thanks." Ash said while he took a sit next to her. Ash was about to introduce Pikachu, but he was no where to be found. 'Must have headed to the diner.'

Jeanette turned to Ash. "I've seen all your matches. Your an incredible trainer." Ash blushed a little at the complement. "It was mostly luck." He tried to be modest, but it didn't work. "Come on, I can tell that you have trained a lot. Both your pokemon and yourself." She said as she looked up and down at Ash's very toned and muscular body.

"Your too kind." Ash tried to hide the blush on his face. 'Why am I blushing. This must be that puberty thing Brock told me about once.' "So, where are you from?" Ash said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm from Cerelean City. How about you?" She replied and asked sweetly.

"I'm from Pallet Town. You wouldn't know where it is, probably. It's a small town." He felt a little sadness, because he hadn't seen Pallet in a long time. But he knew that it was for the better.

"Well, since your a great trainer and from there, I expect everyone to know where it is soon." She smiled at Ash as she said so. 'He's handsome.' She thought to herself as she could detect a little blush creeping over Ash's face. She stood up from the bench.

"I have to make sure my pokemon are in great shape before our battle. Their going to need it, so I better hurry. See you when the battle begins." She winked at him and ran off down the pass.

Ash just stared at her as she walked away. 'That's a match I look forward to." He thought as he got up from the bench and walked down the pass, toward the diner.

Match Three

"Now, the third match of the championship will begin! In the red corner is trainer Jeanette from Cerelean City and in the green corner is trainer Ash from Pallet Town." As always, the crowd cheered louder after hearing Ash's name. They knew that when he was battling, there was going to be great match.

Ash looked over at Jeanette and they met eye contact with each other. For a while, they just stared at each other.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon!" This snapped both of them back into reality and the match.

Jeanette reached for a pokeball.

"Go, Beedrill!" 'I'm so nervous!'

"Drill!" Beedrill displayed it's speed as it took to the field. It flew through the air with blinding speed.

Ash looked at his right shoulder. "You ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. "Pika!" He yelled in response as he jumped to the field. Both pokemon were ready for a battle.

"Let the match begin!"

"Beedrill, use Fury Attack!"

"Drill!" Beedrill flew toward Pikachu with it's giant, needle arms ready to hit Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu easily dodged the Fury Attack and charged up it's Iron Tail. While Beedrill was still on the rebound from it's missed attack, Pikachu saw an opening and scored a direct hit.

"Drill!" Beedrill managed to regain it's thoughts several seconds after the hit. Though it could still fight, the damage had been done.

"Beedrill, use Pin Missile than Twineedle!"

"Drill!" Beedrill sent hundreds of tiny needles toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunder to cancel them out.

"Pika!" The large amount of electricity produced by Thunder canceled out all the needles. When the smoke cleared from the attack, Beedrill appeared out of nowhere and heading straight for Pikachu.

Ash smiled. 'Just as planned.' "Pikachu, jump high up into the air and use Volt Tackle!"

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped up high into the air, just inches from being hit by Beedrill's attack.

"What's he doing?" Jeanette wondered as she watched Pikachu. When Pikachu was high enough, he dived straight down toward Beedrill, charging up a lot of electricity as he did so.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it made full contact with Beedrill. "Drill!" The flying bug pokemon yelled while it hit fell to the ground unconscious.

"No, Beedrill!"

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner of round one is Pikachu!"

"Good job, Pikachu, but it's not over yet!" Ash said as Pikachu readied itself for the next round.

'That was amazing!' Jeanette thought as she returned her Beedrill and pulled out another pokeball.

"Go, Scyther!"

"Scy!" It yelled while slicing air with it's blades.

"Let the second round begin!"

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!"

"Scy!" Scyther moved quickly toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, counter it with your own Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Both pokemon moved toward each other at a blinding speed.

"Pikachu/Scyther, move to the right!" Ash and Jeanette ordered at the same time and both pokemon dodged to the right. Both Ash and Jeanette blushed at their exact timing.

"Is it just me, or do they seem like they like each other?" Misty said while staring at Ash and Jeanette.

Brock smiled. 'My young pupil is growing up. It seems like yesterday, I tried to explain to him the feelings between a man and a woman. Except, than, he said "Ew!"." He looked at Misty. "Why, you jealous." Misty blushed deep red and hit Brock with her mallet. "Gross! How could you think that?"

Delia watched on and laughed. 'My Ash is quite the womanizer.' She than turned toward the match after thinking so.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" 'Let's see if this works.'

"Pika!" Pikachu sent a huge bolt of electricity toward Scyther.

"Scyther, dodge to the left!"

"Scy!" Scyther complied and dodged the attack easy.

"Now, Agility!"

Pikachu suddenly disappeared, Scyther and Jeanette looked all over the field, but couldn't find Pikachu. Suddenly, Pikachu appeared right behind Scyther.

"Scyther, look out!" But it was too late.

"Pikachu, finish it with Thunder!"

"Pika!" The large electric attack scored a direct hit on Scyther and knocked it out.

"Scyther!" Jeanette yelled as Scyther fell down to the ground.

"Scyther is unable to battle! The winner of the second round is Pikachu!"

"Amazing, Ladies and Gentlemen! Pikachu has pulled off yet another extraordinary move. Jeanette now only has one pokemon left before she runs out!" The announcer tried to yell over the cheering crowd.

'Ash is very good. The best trainer I've ever faced.' She grabbed her last pokeball. "Do your best."

"Go, Bellsprout!"

"Sprout!" The thin, grass pokemon yelled as it took to the field.

"Let the third round begin!"

"Bellsprout use Razor Leaf!"

"Sprout!" Dozens of sharp leaves were sent toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!"

"Pika!" Pikachu dodged it easily, but just as soon as Pikachu was about to step back on the ground, Bellsprout appeared right in front of him.

"What!" Ash yelled as he was baffled at Bellsprout's speed.

"Bellsprout, use Hyper Beam!" 'I've got him now.'

"Sprout!" Bellsprout launched a powerful blast a Pikachu, which was a direcct hit.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in pain as it slowly regained it's balance from the powerful attack.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash worried as he saw Pikachu struggle to get up. Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. "Pika!" Ash nodded back to Pikachu.

'How is Pikachu still standing?' Jeanette wondered while amazed at Pikachu's endurance.

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!"

"Sprout!" Bellsprout sent it's two vines toward Pikachu and got a hold of him.

Ash smiled as he got an idea.

"Pikachu, hold on tightly to the vines and use Thunder!"

"Bellsprout, let go of Pikachu!" Bellsprout tried to let go of Pikachu, but Pikachu kept a hold on it.

"Pika!" Pikachu used all it's stored electricity and released it on Bellsprout.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout yelled as the Thunder coursed through it's body. After the attack, Pikachu let go of the vines and Bellsprout fell to the ground.

"Bellsprout, no!"

"Bellsprout is unable to battle! The winner of the third match is Ash Ketchum and Pikachu!" As the ref yelled, the crowd cheered for their favorite trainer and Misty, Brock, and Delia ran up to Ash.

"Way to go, Ash!" Misty said while bringing him into a hug. Suddenly, a low voice was heard from behind them.

"Ash..." Ash turned around and could see Jeanette standing there.

"Jeanette, great battle!" He extended his hand to her. She stared at his hand for a long time and pushed it away. Ash thought she was mad at him, but was proven wrong when she did something that surprised him. She kissed him on the lips. Than she brought him in for a hug. "Thanks for a great battle, Ash." She whispered into his ear as she turned from him and walked away.

Ash placed his fingers on his lips. 'A girl...just kissed me.' He let a silently yes escape his lips. "Ahhhhhh!" The crowd yelled as Ash blushed madly and Brock placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have learned a lot my pupil." He than turned to Misty. "Sorry, Misty. I guess that means you won't have a first kiss with As..." He didn't finish his sentence as he was hit by a mallet.

"Shut up, Brock!"

Ash laughed at this and turned to his mother, who was crying. "My little boy's...first kiss!" She yelled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

"And there you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen. Ash Ketchum has won the third round and Jeanette has just showed...great sportsmanship! Ash is now one round away from the finals! See you all at tomorrows match!" The announcer yelled as Ash and the rest left the arena.

Night...

"Brock, who am I facing tomorrow?" Ash said while scratching Pikachu's head.

Brock logged onto the championship website. "Why? Hoping to find another girl to kiss?" Ash threw a pillow at Brock. "Shut up and find out who I'm facing!" Brock laughed.

"Ash, your going to like this." He said as he motioned for Ash to come over. Ash looked at the picture and instantly grew a smile. "So, I'm facing Gary, huh? This is going to be fun!" Ash said as he grabbed a pokeball.

"I know just the pokemon to beat him with, Brock. I'll be out late training." And with that, Ash ran out of the house. Brock couldn't help but laugh. "This will definitely be a good match!"

Match Four

"You better be ready to lose, Ashy-Boy!" Gary yelled as he took his spot in the red corner. Ash smirked "Your the one whose going to lose, little Gary!" This made Gary mad and more determined to win.

"The fourth round of the championship is about to begin! The winner will go on to the final round! In the red corner is trainer Gary from Pallet Town and in the green corner is trainer Ash from Pallet Town!" The ref yelled as the crowd cheered loudly.

"I hope Ash beats that jerk, Gary!" Misty said as concentrated on the field.

Brock smiled. "I'm sure he will. He spent all night training with his pokemon." Misty looked over at Brock. "Which pokemon?" Brock shook his head. "You'll find out soon."

Delia didn't hear the conversation, because she was cheering for Ash.

"Beat him, Ash! Send that punk back home!"

"Trainers, choose your pokemon!"

Gary grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Rhydon!"

"Don!" The tall, ground pokemon roared with intimidation.

Ash grabbed a orange pokeball.

"Win it for us! Go, Charizard!"

"Char!" Ash's flying, fire-type best friend took to the field, ready for the battle.

"Let the first round begin!"

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!"

"Don!" Dozens of small boulders and rocks floated in mid-air and were sent toward Charizard.

"Charizard, use Heat Wave!"

"Char!" Charizard took a deep breathe and blew a large blast of heat toward the boulders and rocks. Normally, heat wouldn't bother rocks, but the heat was so intense, it melted them on contact.

"How is that possible?" Gary stood there stunned by the incredible power.

"Now, attack with Dragon Claw!"

"Char!" Charizard took flight and it's right arm glowed with the immense power.

"Don!" Rhydon cried out as it was sent back several feet by the powerful hit.

"Rhydon!"

"Finish it with Flare Blitz!"

"Char!" A huge blast of intense fire was sent toward Rhydon. The blast was so big, that there was no way it could of dodged it.

"Don!" The powerful hit knocked it unconscious immediately and fell to the ground.

"No, Rhydon!" Gary yelled in horror as he watched the whole thing.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winner of round one is Charizard!" Everyone in the crowd cheered for their favorite trainer. Even though Ash hadn't won the championship yet, he was very popular.

Gary returned his beaten pokemon and pulled out another pokeball.

"Go, Nidoking!"

"King!

"Let the match continue!"

"Nidoking, use Earthquake!"

"King!" The earth started to shake very violently.

"Charizard, take flight!"

"Char!" Charizard took to the sky and circled the battlefield. This was pone of the advantages Charizard had over ground-type pokemon. It could take to the sky whenever needed.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!"

"Char!" Charizard dived down sharply toward Nidoking, ready to grab a hold of it.

"Nidoking, use Brick Break!"

"King!" The powerful punch impacted on Charizard's head, sending him flying several feet in the air. It did some damage, but Charizard was alright.

"You okay, Charizard?"

"Char!" It roared while shooting flames out of it's mouth. Now, Charizard was really angry.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Ash knew the risk of using such a move, but with Charizard now angry, it would be the most powerful move he had.

"Char!" Charizard's strength grew ten-fold. A purple veil appeared all over Charizard and, once done charging it's power, flew at a blinding speed toward Nidoking.

'If that attack hits, Nidoking is done for.' "Nidoking, use Protect!" Gary ordered his pokemon, hoping that it would work.

"King!" Nidoking set up an invisible, shield of energy in front of it. The light gleamed off of it as Charizard made contact with it and the fury in his eyes glowed with fire that burned in his heart.

"Char!" In a second, Charizard broke right through Protect and all the rage was unleashed onto Nidoking. "King!" Nidoking let out a very painful cry. Charizard's immense power had sent it flying out of the ring and crashing into the wall.

"No, Nidoking!" 'How was that...possible?'

"Nidoking is unable to battle! The winner of the second round is Charizard!" The ref yelled as the green flag went up.

Along with the crowd, Misty, Brock, Delia were cheering Ash on.

"That was the most powerful Dragon Rage I've ever seen!" Brock yelled in amazement as he searched through his book 'Pokemon Moves'. "Charizard should be completely worn out by now." Brock added which gave him questioning looks from Misty and Delia.

"What do you mean?" They both asked simultaneously.

"When a pokemon uses Dragon Rage, and at the extent that Charizard used, they quickly become very tired and weak afterward. " Everyone looked at the arena and could see Charizard panting and sweating.

"Your right, Brock. Charizard looks worn out. I hope Ash switches out." Misty said while looking over at Ash.

Gary looked at his last pokeball. 'My first pokemon.'

"Go, Blastoise!"

"Blast!" The giant water pokemon roared as it looked at Charizard. "Char!" Charizard roared back as though they were taunting each other.

"Charizard, do you want to switch out?" Ash asked, concerned for Charizard's current predicament. He was very weak and facing a water-type.

Charizard shook it's head. For Charizard, facing a rival pokemon like Blastoise was personal. And there was no way that he would switch out now. Not after coming this far.

"Whatever you say, Charizard!" Ash gave him a thumbs up with approval.

"Let the match continue!"

"Charizard, use Fire Punch!"

"Char!" Charizard took the air and it's right fist glowed with fire.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"Blast!" Blastoise sent a huge shot of water toward Charizard. "Dodge and use Dragon Breathe!" Charizard used it's aerial mastery to dodge the attack and charged up a powerful blast. "Char!" Dragon Breathe was blasted toward Blastoise at a blinding speed. "Counter with, Hydro Cannon!" Gary ordered his starter pokemon. "Blast!" Blastoise's huge cannons on it's back blasted a huge and powerful shot of water that collided with Dragon Breathe.

"Charizard/Blastoise!" Ash and Gary yelled as smoke filled the arena. Neither knew which pokemon would still be standing.

"That's amazing, Ladies and Gentlemen! Dragon Rage and Hydro Cannon, both powerful attacks, have collided! Now, when the smoke clears, which pokemon will be left standing?" The announcer yelled as he was really getting into the match.

The smoke soon cleared and two figures could be seen standing. Both Charizard and Blastoise were obviously injured pretty bad.

'This is bad. Charizard's standing on pure will power now. And by the looks of it, so is Blastoise.' Ash thought as he watched the two pokemon huff and puff from exhaustion.

"Charizard/Blastoise, use Take Down!" Both Ash and Gary ordered their pokemon at the same time with the same moves.

"Char/Blast!" The two Kanto starter pokemon charged directly at each other. Both, intent, to beat the other. When they finally came into contact with each other, their hands met together and they both pushed with all the strength. Neither one of them could push the other away.

"Charizard, use all your power!"

These words seemed to motivate Charizard even more. The fire in on his tail glowed the brightest that anyone had ever seen. "Char!" Charizard used all it's strength and pushed Blastoise away several feet away. Knocking it off it's balance and leaving it open for a attack.

"Charizard, finish it with Dragon Breathe!"

"Char!" Charizard released the powerful blast and the sheer contact knocked Blastoise into the air. Several seconds later, Blastoise fell hard on the ground, unconscious.

"No, Blastoise!"

"Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner of match four is Ash Ketchum and Charizard!" Everyone cheered wildly for Ash and Charizard and Misty, Brock, and Delia ran up to him.

"You both won, Ash! Your going to the finals!" Misty said as she could not contain her excitement.

Ash patted Charizard on the back. "Great job, Charizard! Cause of you were going to the finals!"

"Char!" Charizard blew flames out of it's mouth with victory.

"Ash." Ash turned around at hearing his name and could see Gary standing there Several seconds later, he extended his hand to Ash. "Great match, Ash." Ash smiled and joined Gary in a handshake. "Yeah, it was." After the handshake, Gary stepped off the battlefield and walked away.

Ash turned back to his friends and mom.

"Well, I think I speak for both me and Charizard, when I say were tired." Ash looked at Charizard and could see him nodding. He smiled and they all walked off the stage, hoping for a long rest before the final match tomorrow.

"Ash Ketchum has won the fourth match! Again, without switching out any of his pokemon! His pokemon sure are powerful and tomorrow will certainly be a good match." The announcer yelled as the sun started to set in the background. The match had lasted for two hours and it was getting very late. Everyone in the arena soon left to get a good rest. For, tomorrow would be the big match.

**Fallout96: Ash is going to the final match! Will he win and who will his opponent be? Find out in the next chapter! See you than!**


	6. Chapter 6

Championship: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 6

Final Match and a New Journey

**Fallout96: After much thinking, I've decided expand Ash's journey through all of the known regions, except for the Orange Islands. Gym battles, pokemon, and the Championships will stay the same, but there will be multiple changes to the storyline. Anyway, the final match is about to begin and Ash will bring a new pokemon into the fight! I hope you like it!**

"Come on, Ash! Tell me which pokemon your going to use!" Misty pleaded with Ash as he scratched Pikachu's head.

"I'll give you a hint, Misty. The pokemon that I choose is one you've probably never seen before." Misty got infuriated at the hint. "That's not much of a hint!" Ash stood up and began to walk away, laughing. "You'll see soon, Misty!"

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked while taking his spot on Ash's shoulder.

Ash shook his head.

"Sorry, Pikachu. I know how much you want to battle, but I want everyone to see him fight. If he faints in any of the rounds, you'll be his substitution!" Pikachu's face looked down at the ground with sadness.

"Pika."

"Your right. He probably won't lose one round. He is one of my strongest pokemon." Ash said while taking out a pokeball. 'I'm counting on you.' He thought as he entered the arena for his final match.

The Final Match

"This will be the final match of the Kanto Championship! Whoever wins, will be our new champion! Now, in the red corner is trainer Dalmore Terry and in the green corner is Ash Ketchum!" Ash and Dalmore took their respected positions on both sides of the battlefield.

"Brock, did Ash tell you what pokemon he plans to use?" Misty asked while taking a sip of her soda.

"I have no idea, Misty. I tried to ask him last night, but he said he wanted to surprise everyone." Brock smiled after he said this. "But were about to find out!" He added while pointing to the battlefield. Everyone than turned their attention to the battle to come.

"Trainers, choose your pokemon!"

Dalmore grabbed a pokeball.

"Go, Snorlax!" Dalmore yelled while throwing the pokeball.

"Lax!"

Ash smiled. 'A Snorlax, huh? Brings back memories. That won't be enough for this.'

"Go, Dragonite!"

"Nite!" Dragonite roared with the excitement for the battle to come.

Misty turned to Brock.

"How on earth could Ash have caught a Dragonite?" Misty asked with the utmost enthusiasm.

"I don't know. Maybe he caught it when it was a Dratini." They soon turned their attention back to the match, but Delia heard the conversation and smiled.

'Oh, Ash. Always catching every pokemon he sees. He'll be a pokemon master, I know it! He's just like his father.' She giggled at her thoughts.

"Let the match begin!"

"Snorlax, use Take Down!"

"Lax!" Snorlax charged at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, take to the air and use Twister!"

"Nite!" Dragonite flew high up in the air. It's wings flapped at a blinding speed, creating a giant twister, that was heading straight for Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!"

"Lax!" Snorlax charged up the powerful beam and launched it into the Twister. The blast broke through the Twister and was heading for Dragonite.

Ash smiled.

"Dragonite, counter with your own Hyper Beam!"

"Nite!" Dragonite's body glowed with the intense energy being put into the blast. Once charged up, Dragonite released the Hyper Beam.

"Nite/Lax!" Both pokemon roared as the two beams came into contact with each other. Neither side would give up.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Dance!" 'I hope this works!'

"Nite!" Dragonite's body was soon surrounded by a purple veil. As each second went by, Dragonite's strength increased ten-fold.

"Now, maximum power!"

"Nite!" With one swift burst of energy, Dragonite sent the two blasts all the way back down to Snorlax. "Lax!" Snorlax yelled as it was engulfed with the powerful blasts of energy and dragon power! A huge cloud of smoke appeared all over the battlefield. The attack was so powerful, the crowd could feel the ground shake from under them.

'It' not over yet.' Ash said with a frown as he could see through the smoke. Snorlax was still standing, but was obviously badly injured.

"Dragonite, land on the ground!"

"Nite!" Dragonite understood why Ash ordered him to land. Now that Snorlax was weak, it would be slower and more susceptible to close combat attacks.

"Dragonite, use Fire Punch!"

"Snorlax, counter with Focus Punch!"

"Nite/Lax!" Both pokemon charged at each other. One with a fist of fire and another one with a fist of energy. Their fists collided several times with each other. Whenever they would hit, they'd both dive back and charge for another one. But Snorlax was getting tired.

"Use, Wing Attack!"

"Nite!" Dragonite took flight and flew at a fast speed toward Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Protect!"

"Lax!" Snorlax set up a strong, invisible shield in front of him, preventing any hits from attacks.

'Perfect!' "Dragonite, dive straight up and behind Snorlax!" Ash commanded him.

"Nite!" In a blink of an eye, Dragonite dived straight up and turned sharply downward, ending up directly behind Snorlax and it's Protect.

"No!" Dalmore yelled in horror as he knew what came next.

"Dragonite, finish it with Dragon Rush!"

"Nite!" Dragonite flew forward at Snorlax and delivered a devastating, powerful attack. This knocked Snorlax out immediately.

"No, Snorlax!"

"Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner of the first round is Dragonite!" Everyone cheered for the dragon pokemon and his trainer.

'Ash has really become a great trainer.' Misty thought as she found herself staring at the most likely, soon-to-be pokemon master.

"Great job, Dragonite! You up for another round?"

"Nite!" Dragonite was pumped up for the next round. For him, he was just warming up.

"Return, Snorlax." Dalmore said sadly while grabbing another pokeball. "Go, Electabuzz!"

"Buzz!" Electabuzz yelled while sparks of electricity were bouncing off it's body.

"Let the match continue!"

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

"Dragonite, counter with Thunder!"

"Nite/Buzz!" The two pokemon sent giant bolts of electricity toward each other. All of them canceled canceled out. The reflected bolts shot everywhere on the battlefield, creating a thunderstorm-like background.

"Electabuzz, use Focus Blast!"

"Buzz!" A bright ball of energy appeared in front of Electabuzz and, soon, launched itself at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower, full power!"

"Nite!" A huge wave of fire was blasted out of Dragonite's mouth. The intense heat went right through the Focus Blast, disintegrating it while doing so, and headed straight for Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, dodge and use Agility!"

"Buzz!" Electabuzz dodged to the side and used Agility to jump up into the air, right next to Dragonite.

"Electabuzz, finish it with Brick Break!"

"Buzz!" It's fist began to aim for Dragonite's head.

'Got to think fast.' "Dragonite, grab Electabuzz's arm and threw it above you!"

"Nite!" In a split second, which was in slow motion for Ash and Dalmore, Dragonite grabbed Electabuzz's Brick Break, and threw it high up in the air.

"No!"

"Finish it with Draco Meteor!"

"Nite!" Dragonite glowed a very dark purple. The energy produced from it was sparking the air around it. In a second, Dragonite from floating in the air, to flying at a blinding speed toward Electabuzz. "Nite!" Dragonite made full contact with Electabuzz, sending it even higher in the air.

"No, Electabuzz!" Dalmore said as he watched his electric pokemon plummet to the battlefield.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner of the second round is Dragonite!"

"Yeah, Ash!" Misty yelled as she jumped up and down cheering. "Win it all!" Brock added to Misty's sentence. Brock had to admit, he was extremely impressed. Dragonite was the most powerful pokemon he had ever seen and Ash was now a great thinker. 'I remember when he first walked into my gym at Pewter City. Back than he wasn't this good.' Brock smiled at the many old memories.

'Dragonite sure has gotten strong. I remember when I just caught it as a Dratini.' A little tear fell down Ash's face at the sweet memories.

Dalmore grabbed his last pokeball. 'My most powerful pokemon.' "Go, Magmar!"

"Mag!"

"Let the match continue!"

"Magmar, use Lava Plume!"

"Mag!" Out from the earth came giant geysers of heated rock.

"Dragonite, dodge than use Rain Dance!"

"Nite!" Dragonite, using it's specialty in aerial acrobatics, dodged all of the lava geysers. It than threw it's arms up into the air. "Nite!" Suddenly, rain clouds appeared overhead and it started to rain.

'Yes, now Magmar's fire attacks will be weakened.' "Now, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Nite!" Dragonite sent a huge blast of energy toward Magmar.

'Fire moves won't work now. I'll have to use Magmar's most powerful attack.' "Magmar, dodge and use Giga Impact!"

"Mag!" Magmar dodged the Dragon Pulse and started to gather up a lot of energy.

'So, Giga Impact?' "Dragonite, use your own Giga Impact!"

"Nite!" Dragonite gathered up the remainder of all it's energy.

"Mag/Nite!" Dragonite dived down from the air and Magmar jumped through the air. They were both glowing very bright with the intense power that was being produced. When they hit each other, the stadium was illuminated with a bright light.

"Dragonite/Magmar!"

Everyone in the crowd was on the end of their seats to see what happened, but the bright light prevented them from seeing. Finally, the moment that everyone was waiting for, the brightness dined down and the battlefield could now be seen.

"No, Magmar!" Dalmore screamed as he could see Dragonite standing on top of an unconscious Magmar.

"Magmar is unable to battle! And the winner of the Kanto Championship is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The ref yelled as the crowd cheered wildly for the new champ.

Ash stood there with a grin on his face. 'I just...won.' He came out of his thoughts as he ran toward Dragonite.

"Dragonite, we did it!" He jumped and gave Dragonite a hug.

"Nite!" Dragonite roared out of complete celebration.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu yelled while jumping up and down.

"Ash!" Ash turned around and was brought into a tight hug.

"You did it, Ash! You won the championship!" Misty yelled with all the excitement in the world.

"My little boy won!" Delia said as she joined in the hug.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash got out of the hug and turned to a old man holding a big gold trophy.

"Yes?"

"I would like to present you with the Kanto Championship trophy!" He said while holding it out to Ash.

"Yeah, I won the championship!" Ash threw his right fist up in the air, the other one holding tightly onto the trophy.

"Ash."

Ash turned around, again at hearing a voice. There stood a smiling Dalmore.

"Thanks for that great battle, Ash. I really enjoyed it!" He extended his hand to Ash and he took.

"Same goes to you, Dalmore. I'm really proud of my pokemon." He said while patting Dragonite on the head.

Dalmore smiled.

"I can tell your a great trainer. That's why I'm giving you this." Dalmore took an egg out of his backpack. "Here, take this egg. I found it in the Johto region. You should consider going there." Ash took the egg from Dalmore.

"Thanks, Dalmore. I think I'll head to Johto next. And don't worry, I'll take care of the egg." He said while placing the egg securely in his backpack. "I know you will, Ash. Take care." He waved as he walked away.

"So, your heading to Johto?" Misty said with a little sadness in her voice. She was hoping that Ash would want some company.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take a ferry in a couple of days." Delia had a sad look on her face. "So your not coming home, Ash." Ash knew his mom was sad, but it was for the best. "Yeah, mom. I want to start my new journey as soon as possible. Brock and Misty could stay with you to keep you company?" He suggested, trying to cheer his mother up.

"Well, Dragonite and I are worn out. I think when we get back to the house, were going to take a nap." Ash looked up at the still cheering crowd and waved one last goodbye as he walked out of the arena.

Misty, Brock, and Delia stood there with sadness in their hearts. Misty and Brock really wished that Ash would ask them to come with him, and Delia hoped that Ash would come home for a couple a months.

"I guess you can't keep a pokemon master tied down at home!" Delia said while following Ash's path back to the house. Misty and Brock soon followed. Now that he had won the Kanto Championship, without switching out any pokemon, he was excited for his journey in Johto. There was no doubt that he would dominate in the region.

**Fallout96: Ash has won the Kanto Championship and is going to the Johto region. What new pokemon and friends will he meet there? Find out in the chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Championship: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 7

A New Journey

**Fallout96: Sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated this story, but I've been in a fog of how to continue. I hope you like the decisions I've made for this story. Enjoy!**

Two Years Later...

"Dragonite, finish it with Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered his powerful dragon-type pokemon.

"Nite!" Dragonite charged up it's energy and released hell on the Onix.

"Nix!" Onix yelled as it was sent back several hundred feet from the powerful hit and was knocked unconscious.

"No, Onix!" The trainer yelled as he watched it faint.

Ash once again had beaten a trainer. Ever since he won the Kanto and Johto championships, he's been hanging out in Pallet for a long deserved rest. But trainers from all over the world had come to Pallet, with hopes of beating Ash. None of them had ever even beaten any of Ash's pokemon. The elite four even challenged Ash to a battle and he beat all of them. Including the champion, Lance. They had afforded many times for him to join the elite four , but he turned them down every time.

"Great match. You did great, all you need is a little more practice." Ash comforted the trainer as he extended his hand out to him. "Thanks, you really are as nice as they say you are. Thanks for the chance of beating you." The trainer shook Ash's hand and walked away.

'Guess I should head back home.' Ash thought while returning his Dragonite. 'I've battled twenty-five trainers in just two hours. Man, how famous am I?' Ash didn't mind one bit about all the battles he faced everyday, but he was so famous, that people from Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh would come all the way over to Pallet just to see him. He couldn't even go out in public without girls asking him out on dates or asking for his autograph.

"Mom, I'm back!" He yelled with his new deep voice. Ever since he hit thirteen, he had gone through radical changes to his body. He grew much taller and started showing facial hair too. Working out his body was a daily activity for him.

"Okay, Ash! Oh, by the way, you have a call from Lance!" She said while washing the dishes.

Ash sighed.

"Probably another offer. Give me the phone, please." She handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ash! How you been?" Lance said in an energetic tone.

"Just fine. How about you?"

"Fine. Hey, I need to ask a favor of you." Ash knew what came next. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to ask you to join the elite four, though the offer will always stand. I need you to go to Petalburg in Hoenn." Ash was surprised about the favor. "What needs to be done?" He asked with growing excitement.

"Have you ever heard of the three legendary pokemon of Hoenn?"

"Yes, there's Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. It's said that they control the weather. What do they have to do with this?" Ash was starting to think that this was a capture mission. Whenever a pokemon had become troublesome to humans, it was caught.

"Extreme weather patterns have appeared all over Hoenn, and scientists believe that the three legendary pokemon are responsible for this. That's where you come in." Lance said the last part with seriousness.

"So I just go there and capture them?"

"Not at first. There needs to be more proof that the legends are the cause of this. Until than, you will stay with an old friend of mine named Norman. It might be a while until the proof is presented, but Hoenn possesses a lot of new pokemon for you to capture and some adventures. So, what do you say?" Lance was hoping that Ash would say yes. He was their only hope if the legends were responsible.

"Yes. I'll get packed right away and leave on a ferry this afternoon. Talk to you later, Lance." Ash hung up the phone and immediately ran upstairs to pack.

"Pikachu, wake up!" Ash yelled at his best friend as he frantically packed clothes in his small backpack.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked as he rubbed his eyes. On his days off, Pikachu would just relax.

"We have a new adventure to go to, Pikachu! We're heading to Hoenn!" Ash answered Pikachu while placing his new hat on his head. His old one was torn and dirty, so he finally decided to buy a new one. But with the new hat had to come a new outfit. His wardrobe now consisted of a blue and black hoodie with traditional jeans.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu soon grew with excitement. A new region meant new pokemon to test his strength against. He took his place on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, here's your lunc..." Delia didn't finish her sentence as she could see Ash packing. "Your going on another journey?" She asked sadly. He just got back from Johto a week ago and he was already leaving for another journey.

"Yes. Lance needs my assistance in Hoenn and I need to get there as soon as possible." He continued to pack. "I won't be back for a while this time, so I'll call when I can." He looked down to see the sadness in his mom's eyes. Now, he was taller than her and had to look down to see her.

She gave Ash a quick hug.

"Just take care of yourself, Ash." Ash returned the hug. "I will mom." He placed the backpack on his shoulders. "See you when I get back." Him and Pikachu than walked downstairs and out of the house.

Delia watched out the window as he son left out of sight. "Out on another adventure. That's my Ash." She said out loud as she began to clean his room.

Petalburg...

"Sure, Lance. I'd be glad to take him in." Norman said while talking to his old friend, Lance.

"Thanks, Norman. As you already know, the weather situation is starting to become a crisis. He'll be there for a couple of months."

Norman smiled.

"No, thank you, Lance. My daughter absolutely loves Ash. She's watched all his battles and talks about him all the time. She's always asking me to take her to Pallet to see the legendary trainer. My son would also be interested in seeing him. He loves pokemon." Lance let a grin pass on his face as he heard this.

"I have to go. Talk to later, Norman."

"See you, Lance." They both hung up the phone.

"May, come down here!" He yelled upstairs for his daughter.

"Yes, Dad?" A beautiful, twelve year old girl came running down the stairs. She wore a red blouse, shorts that were partially covered by the blouse, running shoes, and a red bandanna on her head. She also had brown-hair and blue-eyes. For her age, she had beautiful curves.

"You know how you've been asking me if you could see Ash Ketchum live in person?" May jumped with happiness at his name. "Your going to take me to see him?" She hoped that it was a yes.

"No, but I have one thing better. How would you like it if he stayed with us for couple of months?" May almost fainted from the joy and happiness that overflowed her. She tackled her dad with a hug. "You really mean it, Dad?"

Norman smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, I do. He'll be arriving at the port in Littleroot town in less than two hours. If you hurry, you'll be able to meet him there." Before he could say more, May was already out the door, running toward Littleroot harbor.

'Him being here will definitely change things. I'll have to give him a talk before I let him and May hang out together.' He chuckled as he remembered when he was young and in love. And his daughter had a crush on the, probably most powerful, trainer in the world. 'Maybe I'll ask for a challenge myself.' He thought as he went upstairs to prepare the spare bedroom.

**Fallout96: Ash and May will finally meet for the first time. I wonder what will happen? Find out in the next chapter! See you than!**


	8. Chapter 8

Championship: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 8

Hoenn Adventures

**Fallout96: Well, Ash and May will finally meet each other. What will happen and what new adventures await them? Find out! I hope you like it!**

Ash admired the beautiful sun glowing off of the ocean water. All of his pokemon were out of their pokeballs and playing everywhere on the ferry. So it was just Ash by himself.

'I wonder what adventures I'll have in Hoenn?' He thought as he pulled out a picture. The picture showed him holding the Johto Championship trophy while being surrounded by the pokemon he used to win. His strong hands gripped the picture as he stared at it.

'I can't believe I've won two championships.' He looked to his left to see Pikachu and Hitmonchan sparing. This made him smile. 'I couldn't have done it without my pokemon.'

(Flashback)

"Ash Ketchum and his Tyranitar have just won the Johto Championship!" The announcer yelled while jumping out of his sit. Everyone in the crowd was cheering wildly for Ash's second championship win. "And along of winning the Kanto Championship also, he has beaten all of the Kanto elite four and it's champion!" He added to the many accomplishments.

Ash ran to his powerful, and huge pokemon.

"Great job, Tyranitar!" He patted Tyranitar on the back while saying so.

"Tar!" Tyranitar roared in victory.

Ash let a tear fall down his eye. 'I remember when Tyranitar hatched out of that egg just as a Larvitar.' The memory brought happiness to him.

"Pika, Pika!" Ash looked down to see his oldest friend.

"You did great too, Pikachu!" Ash said while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Come on! Let's claim our trophy!" He said as he walked toward the ceremony.

(End of Flashback)

Ash smiled from all the memories.

"Will be in Hoenn in ten minutes!" The captain yelled over the megaphone.

Ash stood up from his spot and began to gather his pokemon. 'I guess I'll see what Hoenn is all about.'

Littleroot Harbor...

"I see the boat!" May yelled for joy as the horizon showed a small ferry approaching. 'I wonder what he's like in person! Oh, I can't wait!' She was still in disbelief that the famous Ash Ketchum would be staying in her house for two months. Ever since she watched the Kanto Championship when she was ten, she was fascinated by Ash. He beat everyone of the trainers without losing a single pokemon, and he beat the elite four at age twelve. And, recently, he won the Johto Championship.

Every girl in Petalburg talked about how handsome and skilled Ash was, and that they would give anything just to go out on a date with them.

'If we get to know each other, I wonder if he'll ask me out!' The last thought made her squeal with happiness.

"The boat from Kanto has arrived!" A man over a megaphone yelled as May looked up and could see the boat docking in the harbor. The ramp from the boat fell down onto the dock and people started to walk off it, one at a time.

'I should see him soon!' She thought while watching attentively for any sign of him. Suddenly, even though he was in a different outfit than he wore during the championships, she spotted him as the last person getting off the boat. She could tell he looked confuse and quickly ran over to him.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?" She asked nervously.

Ash turned around and felt like he would faint. The girl behind him was absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah. Could you help me?" 'My God! She's beautiful.' He thought as he stared at her face.

'He's talking to me!' "Yes. I'm May Maple and I'm supposed to show you the way to Petalburg." She took in every handsome feature on his face.

Ash smiled at her, which almost made her faint.

"You must be Norman Maple's daughter!" Ash extended his hand out to her. "I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you!" He said in his maturing voice.

She took hold of his hand and shook it. 'He feels so warm.' Her body felt like it was going to melt at the touch of their hands. "I know who you are. Your always on the television winning championships." Ash blushed at the complement.

"I guess your right, but I never enter to win." She gave him a questioning look. "I enter to do my best and give my pokemon a chance to do their best!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up to her.

May blushed at his heroic pose. She knew that he posed like that every time he won a pokemon battle. 'He's more handsomer in person.'

"Well, we better head to my house before it gets dark. Wait! For the next two months, it's your home too!" She corrected herself as she smiled sweetly at Ash. Ash blushed. 'Why do I blush every time she smiles?' He questioned himself as he still did not know what romance was all about.

Ash nodded to her and they both started walking.

"By the way, thanks for allowing me to stay at your house." He said while still facing forward.

May smiled.

"No, thank you, Ash. We've never had the best trainer in the world as a house guest." Ash blushed at the complement. 'Did he just blush?' May hoped that she what she thought she saw was real.

"Why are you staying in Hoenn, anyway?" She asked with growing curiosity. 'Should I tell her?' He pondered whether or not he should tell her. "I wanted to kick back and relax for a while. Maybe catch a few new pokemon and enter the Hoenn Championship." He hated that he had to lie to her, but it was probably the best.

"You think...that I could see some of your pokemon when we get to my house." She asked shyly, hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure, I'll show you all of them. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!" She answered quickly. She absolutely wanted to see his legendary pokemon, but that was only part of it. She wanted to get closer to him, and get to know him.

He smiled at her.

"That there be a great, home-cooked meal after were done." She smiled at him. "Of course!" Unlike most girls for her age, May knew how to cook. What inspired her to start cooking in the first place was one thing. She read in Trainer's magazine that Ash loved to eat.

"You like to eat don't you?" May giggled while saying so.

"No, I love to!"

Both him and May laughed. As Ash continued laughing though, May stared at his obvious muscular figure. 'Hard to believe he loves to eat.' She stared at his chest. 'He's so buff!'

When Ash stopped laughing, he realized May was staring at him.

"You okay, May?" She snapped out of her train of that when she heard his voice.

"Sorry! Day-dreaming." She gave an excuse quickly while a blush crept over her face.

Ash was skeptical about her answer, but ignored it.

"Well, this is my house!" May yelled while pointing toward a large, two story house.

Ash admired the house. He could tell that it had an old-style design too it, yet it was brimming with a modern atmosphere. It had several oak trees around it that were full grown.

"You have a beautiful house, May."

"Thanks, Ash!" She replied to him. In her mind, she hoped that he liked it and would enjoying staying in it for the next couple of months. "Let's go inside!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Dad! Dad, I'm back!" There was no answer. May looked all over the house, but there was no sign of him. "Ash, could you look outside for my Dad for me, while I search the rest of the house?" Ash nodded and ran outside.

May ran up to her room. Once she realized that no one was in the house, May was about to run outside, but something caught her eye on the table.

"It's a note." May picked up the note and began to read it.

'Dear May,

If you are reading this, than that means you've picked Ash up and you two are at the house right now. Listen, I know this is sudden, but I have to go away on business for a while. I know you must be happy that Ash is staying with us now. From what I've heard from Lance, Ash is a nice kid that is almost clueless about romance. Just wanted to warn you since I know you've had a crush on him since you were ten. Anyway, I hope you two have fun together (just not too much fun.). See you soon!

-Your Dad'

May jumped up in the air as she finished the reading the letter.

"I better go tell Ash!" She ran outside to see Ash looking everywhere for Norman. She walked behind him. "Ash!" He turned around and faced her.

"Sorry, May. I can't find your Dad anywhere." He looked sad while he admitted to his failure.

"Ash, don't worry about it. My Dad left a letter saying he will be away on business for a while." She said with a smile. "So that means it's just me and you." Her smiled seemed to get more bigger and sweet as she added onto the sentence.

'I'm going to be staying in a house with a beautiful girl, all alone?' He looked up in the sky and made a silent prayer. 'Thank you!'

Ash noticed that it was getting very late and that they should go to bed soon.

"May, it's getting late. Maybe I should show you my pokemon tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Your right. It is getting late. Let me take you to your room." She began to walk toward the house and Ash followed her.

"This is your room. Do you like it?" She hoped that he liked it.

Ash looked around the room. It consisted of a king-sized bed, a desk with a lamplight on it, an alarm clock, and a small closet.

"It' perfect! Thank you!" May's eyes lite up with happiness.

"I'll be heading off to bed. See you in the morning, Ash!" She winked at him and walked to her room.

Ash stood there for a moment, staring at where she was standing.

"This will be an interesting vacation." He said to himself as he shed his clothes, leaving only boxers on as he lye on the bed. 'I think I'll like this vacation.' That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

May's Room

When May entered her room, she closed the door behind her and jumped up and down with joy.

'I can't believe it! Ash Ketchum is sleeping in our guest bedroom.' She changed into her pink blouse as she readied for bed. Her heart was still beating from all the excitement.

'I'll do something for him tomorrow! Than, we'll have a fun day together!' She planned the next day as she lay on the bed. For the next couple of minutes, before she went to sleep, all May could think about was her and Ash spending the entire day together. She finally let sleep take over her, as her eyes closed shut.

**Fallout96: Sorry it took me a while to update. I had to think of many scenarios after they would meet. I think this one was the best out of all my ideas. Anyway, I hope you loved and enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 9

A Fun Day

**Fallout96: Sorry about the long update. With school starting again, it makes it hard to update everyday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Ash's eyes slowly crept open as the light from the window peered through the entire room. His uncontrollable black hair was even messier than usual.

'I wonder what time it is.' He thought while looking over to the clock. 'It's seven already? Must have slept in.' Ash had always woken up before the sun would rise, but since he was sort of on a vacation he let it slide.

Ash looked down toward the bottom and could see Pikachu snuggled up close to a comfy pillow.

'Might as well let him sleep in. We train hard all the time.' Ash thought as he pulled a tight, gray muscle shirt over his well-toned chest, and put on a pair of blue shorts.

As he walked out of his room, Ash could smell a meal being cooked down stairs. 'I wonder what that great smell is?' He thought to himself as he ran downstairs with a growing appetite.

May watched as the eggs in the frying pan were almost cooked. When she got them just right, she scooped them onto a plate and placed it on the table.

'I hope Ash likes the meal.' She hoped as she glanced over all the food on the table.

"May?" May turned around at hearing her name. She let a smile grow on her face as she could see that it was Ash.

"Good morning, Ash." She said with joy, but turned away. The sight of Ash in the tight muscle shirt, which showed her all his huge muscles, made her blush deep red.

Ash's eyes went wide as he scanned all the food on the table.

"Did you...Did you make all this, May?" He stuttered while saying so.

She smiled at him.

"Yep! Enjoy it!" Before she could finish her sentence, Ash took a seat at the table and began chowing down.

May watched attentively as Ash began to eat. She was hoping that he would really love her cooking.

"Oh my God!" Ash turned to May with a smile. "This is the most delicious breakfast I've ever ate!" A large smile appeared on May's face. 'Yes!' She took a seat next to Ash.

For some reason, she couldn't help herself from watching him as he gulped down every bite. 'He's so cute when he eats.'

"Ash." She said as she could see that he was finishing up the meal.

"Yes, May?"

"Would you mine if we went out and did something today?" She hoped that he would say yes.

Ash wiped his mouth.

"Sure, May! Any ideas?" May mentally yelled a yes as she heard him agree.

"How about I give you a tour of Petalburg!' Ash smiled at all the suggestions. "That sounds great, May!"

May's eyes lite up with excitement.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready!" May yelled to Ash as she stood up from her chair.

Ash smiled at May.

"Okay. But give me about fifteen minutes. I still have to take a shower." Ash stood up from his chair and took off his shirt. May immediately blushed deep red.

'Oh my God! He's ripped!' She couldn't help but stare in amazement at his muscular upper body.

"The bathroom is this way, right?" Ash asked her, but May didn't reply. She was too busy staring at him.

"May? You okay?" May snapped out of her chance. "Yes, that's where the bathroom is." Ash stared at her with confusion for several seconds, but shrugged it off. "Thanks, May." He than entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

May stood there for several minutes.

'I just saw Ash Ketchum without a shirt on!' She yelled to herself inside her mind. Truth be told, she had always wondered what Ash looked like with his shirt off. During the many tournaments and battles she had watched Ash compete in on T.V., he always wore a tight shirt that showed off his muscles and left her mind wondering what he looked like without it.

'I guess I should get ready.' All her senses finally snapped back to her as she walked upstairs to her room.

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Ash stood outside of the house waiting for May. He sported his new blue and black hoddie with a black undershirt, his traditional jeans, and his new hat.

"Pika, Pika?" Ash looked down to see his best friend by his feet.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for May. She's going to give me a tour of Petalburg!"

Pikachu smiled.

"Pika, Pika!"

Ash blushed.

"It's not a date! We just met yesterday! What could possibly make you think I like her?" He glared at Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika."

"What do you mean she stares at me?"

Pikachu gave up on his dense trainer. Ash was the master of pokemon and battles, but still remained clueless when it came to love.

"Would you like to come with us, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Pika, Pika. Pika!" Pikachu ran away before Ash could chase after him.

"Hey! Were just friends!" He yelled at Pikachu, who was already out of sight.

"Ash?" Ash turned around to see May standing there.

"Oh! Hey, May! You ready?" He hoped she didn't hear the conversation him and Pikachu had.

May smiled.

"Yep! I'm ready!" She threw her fist up into the air. As she did so, ash couldn't help but stare at her new outfit. She wore a sleeveless, tight orange blouse, a pair of black shorts, and a green bandanna with the pokeball symbol on it. (The outfit she wears in the new pokemon seasons. Hope I described it right.) In all, the outfit showed much of her curves.

"So, where should we start first?" Ash asked.

May grabbed Ash's hand, which made Ash blush.

"Let me show you!" She yelled as she dragged him a few hundred feet from the house.

"Here!" Ash looked as she pointed to a small shopping district. "This is where all the stores in Petalburg are!"

Ash looked in amazement.

"Man, Pallet town never had anything like this." Ash said a loud as he turned to May. "I'll take you to see Pallet one of these days. It's absolutely beautiful!"

May smiled.

"Is that a promise, Ash?"

Ash nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm going to hold you to it!" She said with seriousness.

They both laughed together.

"Excuse me. Are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash and May turned around to see about ten girls standing there.

"Ah, yeah."

They all squealed with joy.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" All girls said simultaneously.

"Uhm...Uhm..." Ash couldn't find the right word to say, so May did it for him. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry, but Ash and I are dating!" May buried her face in Ash's chest, which made him blush. "Yeah. I already have a date." Ash added while placing his arms around May.

"Ah man! She's lucky!" All the girls walked away sad.

Ash looked down at May.

"Thanks for the save. I'm not used to dates or anything."

"Your welcome." May said as she closed her eyes. She felt as if she could stay in Ash's arms forever.

"May? They're gone now." May immediately opened her eyes and backed away from Ash. "Sorry, Ash! Just wanted to make it believable." She hoped he accepted the lie.

"It's okay, May! Thanks!" He shrugged it off. "Where to next?"

May smiled.

"How about Petalburg Fields? It' beautiful this time of the year!" She suggested.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Again, May grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to another destination.

Petalburg Fields...

"Isn't it beautiful?" May asked as Ash and her sat down under a tree.

Ash's eye gazed at the beautiful flowers and trees that were abundant in the field. The sun's glow made everything appear to sparkle.

"Yeah, it is." He laid his back against the tree. "Hey, May?"

"Yes, Ash?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Do you have a pokemon yet?"

She hugged her knees.

"Not yet. I wish I could get one, but my dad wants me to wait another year."

"How old are you, May?"

She looked at him with a sad face.

"Twelve years old. My birthday is in a week, so maybe he would let me get a pokemon. But since he's on business I doubt I'll even celebrate my birthday." Ash felt himself become sad at hearing this. Sure in the last three years he never celebrated his own birthday, but May deserved one.

"You might be in for a surprise this year." Ash said with a smile.

May gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He stood up and extended his hand out to her. "It's getting late. Why don't we head back to the house."

May smiled and took his hand.

"Thanks. Let's get going." They both started walking back to the house. For some reason, even though they both walked in silence, smiles were present on their faces.

While still walking, Ash glanced over at May

'May's been so nice to me since I got here. I will give her the best birthday ever!' He made a silent promise to May as he looked up at the beautiful night sky. Knowing Ash, he would try his very best to make it the perfect day.

**Fallout96: Ash and May are becoming closer friends. Or is there something else going on? And what will Ash do for May's birthday? Find out in the next chapter! See you than!**


	10. Chapter 10

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 10

Happy Birthday, May!

**Fallout96: Ash and May are getting closer each day. As the name of the chapter tells, Ash will try to do something special for May's birthday. What will it be? Find out! I hope you like it!**

"Come on, Hitmonchan! You can do better than that!" Ash yelled toward his fighting-type pokemon while dodging hundreds of punches.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan yelled back as it was quickly tiring out. When Ash first started to train with Hitmonchan years ago, he would always lose the fight by a large margin. But now the tide had changed. Every time Hitmonchan would send a punch or kick toward Ash, he would dodge it very easily.

Ash swiftly dodged another punch which left Hitmonchan wide open. "Too slow, Hitmonchan!" A single punch landed on Hitmonchan's chest and sent it flying backwards several feet.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan cringed at the very sharp pain it felt in it's chest, and the rough fall on the ground.

"Maybe I shouldn't have punched him so hard." Ash wondered as he ran over to Hitmonchan and offered it is hand. Even after all this time, Hitmonchan was still surprised by it's trainer's kindness and warm heart.

"You did great, Hitmonchan! Just try to work on your uppercut." Hitmonchan's spirit immediately got back up.

"Chan!" Hitmonchan yelled as it raced off to practice alone.

'Man I'm sweaty!" Ash wiped the sweat off his face and took his hat off. The sun was beating down directly on Ash, but he didn't care. Since he always trained with his shirt off, he was used to the harsh heat and had a nice tan.

'He's so sexy!' May yelled in her mind as she looked outside through the window. She was actually watching Ash train the whole time and admiring the very muscular body he had.

'Oh, he's sweaty. I should bring him a drink.' Though May was worried of Ash needing something to drink after the intense training, she wanted to see all his muscles up close.

May grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and poured it into a tall glass.

"Ash!" Ash turned around at hearing his name to see May running towards him. In her hand was a glass of lemonade.

"Hey, May! What's up?" He asked while wiping more sweat from his face. May was about to hand Ash the glass, but was frozen in her tracks as she examined every inch of his well-toned chest. 'He's so muscular. I wonder what it would feel like?' Her hand was about to extend toward Ash's chest, but Ash's voice brought her back down to earth.

"You okay, May?" May snapped out of her trance with a huge blush growing on her face. "I'm fine, Ash. Here's a glass of lemonade!" She held out the glass toward Ash and he graciously took it.

"Thanks, May!" Ash gulped down all of the lemonade in one sip.

"May, I know this is sudden, but I have to go run an errand for a couple of hours." May felt saddened by this. "Do you have to go?" She tried to hold back the urge to tell him not to go.

Ash nodded.

"Don't worry, May. I'll be back before dark. I know it's your birthday today, and I wouldn't miss tonight for the world." He placed his shirt and his hat. "Can you at least tell me where your going?" Ash shook his head. "Sorry, May. But it's a surprise. You'll find out soon!" He yelled to her as he began to walk toward Littleroot Town. Ash had heard that a pokemon professor, by the name of Birch, gives out starter pokemon to each new trainer in the Hoenn region. He knew that this would be the perfect gift for May.

"Bye, Ash! Be safe!" May yelled back to Ash as he began to disappear from sight. She knew he heard her when he threw a thumbs-up into the air.

"Pika, Pika?" May turned around to see Ash's best friend with a bag of potato chips.

"Oh, Ash just went out to do a few errands. Wait! Did I just understand you?" Pikachu's eyes bugged out in amazement. The only human that Pikachu has ever met that could understand him was Ash.

"Pika!"

May smiled.

"I guess I've never known I could understand pokemon. Just hearing you speak now was what did it." Suddenly, an idea came to May. "Pikachu, does Ash ever talk about me?" Pikachu's face turned to curiosity as he heard the question.

"Pika?"

"Just wondering." May replied with an innocent smile.

"Pika, Pika."

May's heart was beating very fast at that moment.

"You mean he talks about me when he sleeps?" Pikachu nodded. "What does he say!" May yelled toward Pikachu, who was now getting a little frightened.

"Pika."

May smiled at hearing this.

"He says my name?" A million thoughts went through May's head as she blushed deep-red. "Pikachu, could you do me a favor?"

"Pika!"

"Would you mind not telling Ash about our talk?" Pikachu was confused for a moment, but nodded.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" May stood up. "If Ash is going to be back before dark, than I should get dinner ready." She ran back inside the house.

Near Littleroot Town...

"I guess I'm getting pretty close." Ash said as he read a sign that said "Littleroot Town, one mile ahead!"

Ash had to admit, Hoenn was a very beautiful region with a wide variety of pokemon, just waiting to be caught.

"Sol!" Ash immediately turned around at hearing roar. In the middle of the dirt road was a white-furred pokemon, with a dark face and a blade on it's head.

"I wonder what that is." Ash said while he pulled out his pokedex. 'Absol, the dark luck pokemon. It is said that an Absol can sense coming disaster and will often warn people of the impending doom. Moves include: Slash, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Giga Impact, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, and Double Team.' Ash closed the pokedex after it finished explaining.

"Now that sounds like a powerful pokemon." Ash reached for a pokeball on his belt. "Go, Tyranitar!"

"Tar!" Tyranitar roared as it jumped out of the pokeball.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" 'Let's see if this works.'

"Tar!" The earth beneath the wild Absol started to shake violently. For the Absol, there was no other choice but to jump up into the air.

"Sol!" Absol used Razor Wind as it jumped into the air.

'Perfect!' "Tyranitar, dodge and use Hyper Beam!"

"Tar!" Tyranitar easily dodged the attack and charged up one of it's most powerful attacks. In one swift second, the Hyper Beam scored a direct hit on Absol, and knocked it unconscious.

"Go, pokeball!" Ash yelled as he threw the pokeball at the fainted Absol. For a few seconds the ball glowed repeatedly, but soon stopped glowing. A sign that Absol was caught.

"Another pokemon!" Ash yelled in victory as he picked up the pokeball and placed it securely on his belt.

"Great job, Tyranitar! Return!" Ash recalled his powerful pokemon.

"Now, time to get May's present!" He picked up his pace as Littleroot town came into full-view.

Petalburg at night...

"It's getting late! Where is Ash?" May looked down at Pikachu, but he had no answer either.

"I'm back!" May heard Ash yelled this as the door was swung open. At first, May was relived to see Ash okay, but that quickly switched to anger.

"Hey, May!" Ash yelled happily, but quickly got worried when he could see that May was mad. "What's the matter, May?"

May glared at him.

"You said that you'd be back before dark!" May showed him the time on her watch. "It's ten at night!"

Ash started to get a little scared.

"I'm sorry, May. But it took longer than I thought. Honestly, you know I wouldn't lie to you about when I was coming back if I knew it was going to take longer." He hoped that she wasn't still mad at him.

May smiled.

"It's okay, Ash. I was just getting so worried. There are a million things that could have happened to you." Ash could see that she really cared for his well-being.

"May, you want to know why I was running an errand?"

May nodded.

Ash pulled out a red box and gave it to her.

"Happy birthday, May! Open it up, your present is inside!" May opened up the small box with shaky hands from the excitement.

"A pokeball! Than that means." May yelled out in happiness as she knew what this meant

"That's right, May. Your first pokemon! See which one it is." May nodded and pressed the front button that let out the pokemon.

"Chic!" A cute pokemon that resembled a bird and had fire attributes appeared. "It's so adorable!" May yelled as she squeezed the tiny pokemon.

Ash smiled at the sight.

"The pokemon is a Torchic. I know you two will make a powerful team!" Ash gave her his traditional smile as he said so.

"Oh, Ash!" May released Torchic from her hug, only to wrap her arms around Ash's strong chest. "Thank you, Ash! This is the best present ever!" She tightened her hold on Ash.

"No problem, May. You will be a great trainer. I know it!" She felt tears of happiness falling down her cheek. Ash embraced her more as they enjoyed a moment of silence between them, and the world around them.

For about four more hours that night, Ash and May stayed up with their pokemon. May was enjoying the fact that she was now a teenager and had just received her first pokemon.

"Ash, I think we should go to bed." May said as she forced herself not to yawn.

Ash nodded.

"Your right, May." They both began to walk upstairs.

"Hey, May."

"Yes, Ash?"

"I've been thinking lately and came to a conclusion. I haven't conquered the Hoenn region yet and I was going to take on the league. Would you like to accompany me during my journey?" Ash got his answer when he was tackled with a large hug by May.

"I would love to, Ash! When do we start?"

"How about next week? I know our dad is the gym leader here in Petalburg, but since he'll be gone for awhile, why don't we head to the next town?"

May's eyes began to sparkle with pure happiness. Her and Ash were going to set off on a journey together.

"That sounds wonderful, Ash!"

Ash smiled. He never felt this happy that someone was going to be traveling with him. After all these years of traveling alone, this would feel like a new experience for him. Ash and May finally reached their respective rooms.

"Good night, Ash." May said as she opened the door to her room.

"Good night, May. See you in the morning." He opened his door as well. He gave her one last glance, as he entered his own room. May did the same. They both went to sleep that night with complete excitement and happiness for the new adventure to come. As we all can guess, it'll be the most exciting one ever!

**Fallout96: Ash and May are setting off on a journey together. I've decided to make May a trainer instead of a coordinator. I thought it would be fun for Ash to train her through their journey together. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. See you than! **


	11. Chapter 11

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 11

The Hoenn Adventure Begins!

**Fallout96: I want to thank all of you that have made this story popular. Over 9,000 views so far and the number keeps climbing! I promise all of you that this story is just getting started! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Morning...

"Yeah, dad! Were going on a journey together!." May squealed in joy toward Norman who was listening from the video phone.

"That's great, May! When does your journey begin?"

May smiled.

"Right now! Were leaving in fifteen minutes!" May lowered her head. "I took the liberty of telling Ash you already said yes, if you don't mind?" Norman cocked an eyebrow as he heard so.

"Hey, May! You ready?" May turned around as she heard Ash's voice.

"Sorry, dad! My journey begins! Love you! Bye!" May said in all of three seconds while she turned off the video phone.

Norman smiled as he realized May hung up.

'Excited to start her journey. Reminds me of myself when I first started.' Norman thought as he walked away.

"I'm ready, Ash!" May yelled as she slid her backpack onto her shoulders. At first, she was planning on packing a lot of things, but changed her mind when Ash gave her some advice about traveling light.

"You got everything?" May nodded. "Good. Now we can begin our journey."

"Which route our we taking, Ash?" After May said this, Ash pulled out a small map of the area.

Ash pointed to a section of the map. "It looks like route 104 would be the best. It will take us straight to Rustboro city. That's where the gym is."

"Ash, how long will it take to get to Rustboro city?"

"It should take about a four day walk from here. I figure each day we'll do some training together, and walk the rest of the time." Ash answered as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't used to having to explain travel arrangements or upcoming trainer plans to anyone. It had been almost three years since he traveled with a companion.

"Just one more question, Ash. Where are we going to sleep at night?" Truth be told, May felt comfortable sleeping in a tent or lodge, but the thought of a sleeping bag outside in the dark frightened her a little.

Ash smiled.

"Don't worry, May. Usually there's at least one pokemon center we pass per day, so we'll use that as a rest for the night. If not than we could always pitch a tent. I brought two for both of us." May felt comfortable knowing that Ash had already planned everything out. "Anyway, we should get going." May nodded and the two began the long walk to Rustboro city.

Pikachu had decided to take a nap in Ash's backpack while they were walking. The only problem Ash had with that was that he noticed Pikachu was becoming more lazy everyday, but knew that he deserved the long rest.

For a while, there was silence among Ash and May. They were both in a single file line. Ash was in the front leading, and May followed him from behind.

"Ash, would you mind if I heard some of your adventures?" May asked Ash, breaking the silence, while walking to his side.

"Sure I don't mind." Ash said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Which one do you want to here? The time I defeated the Elite Four, or the time I fought against the three legendary bird pokemon in Kanto?" May was captivated from all the stories Ash set before her.

"Would you mind if I heard them all?" May hoped that he would say yes. In the past couple weeks he has stayed with her, Ash has never really told much about himself. Maybe in his stories she could get to know him much better.

"Well, the time that I fought the three legendary bird pokemon: Articuno, Moltress, and Zapdos, I was visiting the Orange Islands. It's a very beautiful region with a lot of beaches and tropical weather. There was this crazy man who wanted to capture all the legendary pokemon for his own private collection." Ash cringed a little bit at the memory of how bad he treated the pokemon.

"When you found out, what did you do?" May asked with growing anticipation.

"I confronted the man and managed to set all of the pokemon free, but they were all enraged. Zapdos sent thunderstorms and lighting bolts all over the world. Articuno created blizzards and snowstorms that froze forests. Moltress sent heat waves in regions where there's barely any warmth. As you can imagine, this created absolute chaos throughout the world."

May nodded as she was starting to get into the story.

"I knew that probably by myself I couldn't defeat them. When I almost lost all hope, Lugia, came out from the sea. Together, him and I defeated the legendary bird pokemon, and brought peace back to the world. Ever since than, Lugia, Zapdos, Moltress, and Articuno have become close friends to me. I visit them whenever I can." Ash finished his story as May stood there dumbfounded.

"That was an amazing story, Ash!" She yelled as a beautiful waterfall came into view.

"You know, when all that kind of stuff happens to me, I never think it's amazing. It's weird, I never plan on half the adventures I have. It's like faith leads me to those things." Ash was holding back one important factor. During his time in the Orange Islands, he was announced as the Chosen One by Lugia, and that he was destined to bring the world back into balance when trouble comes.

May stared over at Ash. It was obvious that he was in very deep thought over the conversation.

"Hey, Ash. Why don't we stop here. If you wouldn't mind, could you help me with my training?" May instantly saw a change in Ash at the word 'train'.

"Sure, May! That sounds great!" Ash replied as they came to a huge tree with a large area of shade. They quickly placed their backpacks and gear underneath the tree, taking only there pokeballs with them, and ran over to a field of grass near the waterfall.

"Okay, May. It's your choice who you want to go up against. Charizard, Pikachu, Blastoise, Hitmonchan, Tyranitar, or Dragonite?" All of Ash's pokemon were truly powerful. May didn't ever expect to win, but gain some experience from them.

"I pick...Dragonite!"

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Okay. Go, Dragonite!" Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball into the air. After popping out of it's pokeball, Ash's powerful, yet elegant Dragonite soared into the sky.

"Nite!" Dragonite yelled as it enjoyed the feeling of freedom from it's ball.

May took a step back from the huge dragon pokemon that was flying in front of her. Even though she's seen Ash's Dragonite in many of Ash's battle during championships and tournaments, it was more intimidating in person.

'Do your best.' May thought to herself as she threw a pokeball into the air.

"Chic!" The little fire bird yelled as it took to the field.

"May! I just want you to know that if the match gets too intense, you just tell me!" May nodded as she heard Ash yell over to her. Ash knew that when he gets in the heat of battle, it's hard for him to go easy.

"Go!"

"Torchic, use Ember!"

"Chic!" Torchic gathered up all the heat in it's body, and sent small orbs of fire toward Dragonite.

"Dragonite, counter with Aqua Tail!" Ash could have easily said 'Use Hyper Beam!' and finish the match, but the whole point of this was to teach May how to battle.

"Nite!" Dragonite's tail glowed a beautiful ocean blue as it was slammed into the ground, sending a huge wave of water crashing into the Ember.

May watched, stupefied at the elegant counter.

'I have to do something fast!' "Torchic, use Peck!"

"Chic!" Torchic's small peak turned a light silver, indicating that it was charged with power. Torchic jumped into the air and aimed for Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge!"

"Nite!" Using it's aerial mastery, Dragonite swiftly moved to the left. Leaving Torchic wide-open for an attack.

"Oh no." May whispered low, but Ash could hear it.

"Dragonite, catch Torchic and bring it down gently!" Everyone, especially Dragonite, was surprised Ash's orders. Though confused by his master's order, Dragonite obediently caught Torchic, and brought him down safely to the ground.

May stood there in shock. Ash had the perfect opportunity to finish the sparring match, but saved Torchic instead.

"Why did you do that, Ash?" May asked with curiosity.

Ash looked at her with his caring eyes.

"The whole point in sparring is to learn your strengths and weaknesses. You knew you made a mistake by rushing into a close encounter, and that is where you learn what not to do in the next battle. Always pay attention to strategy and surroundings, and you're almost guaranteed to win the battle." He explained to her.

May felt a smile grow on her face.

"Thanks, Ash." She found herself starring at his handsome face.

"No problem, May. I can see that you will become a great trainer. All you need is some training and hard work."

"Than..." May felt a slight blush growing over her face. "Could you help me train? I mean were already traveling with each other." May hoped that he said yes. She knew that she had a long way to go in becoming a great trainer, but, under Ash's teachings, she would become the best. But something else was making her want to be closer to Ash. Something that, the mere thought of, caused her face to turn a deep red.

Ash gave her his trademark smile.

"Sure, May. I'd love to." Ash almost fell to the ground as he was brought into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Thanks, Ash! You don't know what that means to me!" May gripped him tighter as she began to enjoy the warmth that radiated from his body.

'Your welcome, May." He felt himself grow a blush from the tightness of their embrace. Most likely, the feel of May's well-developed chest against his own made Ash's teenage boy mind go crazy.

"Uh...May. You can let go now." May quickly release her hold on Ash, and turned away with a deep, red blush on her face.

"Sorry, Ash! Got lost in a deep thought!"

"That's alright, May." Ash shook his own thoughts out of his head. "I think we should get going. The pokemon center is about a two hour walk from hear, and we should get there before it gets dark."

May nodded.

"Okay, Ash. Let's go." They both recalled their pokemon and gathered the their belongings. Soon, they were both heading to the pokemon center.

Pokemon Center...

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room open for tonight." Nurse Joy replied to Ash and May with a frown.

"You sure there isn't another room open?" Ash asked while petting Pikachu, who was in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry."

Ash turned to May, who for some reason had a blush on her face the moment she heard the word 'one room'.

"Listen, May. You can have the room. I'll find somewhere else to sleep." Ash said with his always gentlemen attitude he had toward women.

"But, Ash, where will you sleep?" May asked with concern.

Ash shrugged.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sleep outside. I used to always do that when I was traveling alone." Ash picked up his backpack from the ground. "It's getting late, I'll head outside and sleep by the lake.

"Are you sure?" May could feel the guilt wash over her. Ash was going to sleep outside in the cold, while she was in a warm bed.

Ash smiled.

"It's aright, May." He waved to her. "See you in the morning!" After saying his goodbye, Ash walked outside.

"He really cares about you." May turned around at hearing the voice, to see Nurse Joy smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean any boy, especially a teenage boy, would use this as an opportunity to try something on a girl. But he would rather sleep outside than to put you in a situation like that." Nurse Joy explained as she exited to the back of the pokemon center.

'She's right. Any boy would use this as an opportunity. Ash...he's so caring and kind. Always giving that beautiful, reassuring smile to make me feel better.' These thoughts ran through her head as she walked toward he room.

Night...

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked as he laid on his trainer's chest.

"No, I gave May the room tonight. Besides, we've always slept outside anyway." Ash said while staring up at the beautiful stars in the night sky.

"It sure is beautiful Pikachu."

"Need some company?" Ash looked up to see May with a smile on her face, holding a sleeping bag in her arms.

"May, I said you could have the room." Ash felt confused.

"Well, the idea of me sleeping in a warm room while your out in the cold didn't sit well with me. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind." He replied with a smile. May laid out the sleeping bag next to Ash and got situated in it.

"You know, Ash, the stars are beautiful tonight." They both stared up at the wonderful night sky. Ash turned his head to May. 'You know, she's kind of beautiful with the stars glowing on her.'

"We should go to sleep, May. We'll have to get up pretty early to stay on schedule."

May nodded.

"Okay, Ash. Good night. See you in the morning."

"Good night, May."

And with that, they both closed their eyes. Letting sleep slowly take over them as they laid under the star-lite night sky.

**Fallout96: Ash and May's journey has begun. With Ash's teachings, will May become a great trainer? All that and more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! See you than!**


	12. Chapter 12

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 12

Welcome to Rustboro City!

**Fallout96: I want to thank you all for making this story quite popular. Over 12,000 hits so far and the number keeps climbing! Anyway, this will be the first gym battle in Hoenn. And May's first ever gym battle. Enjoy!**

"Well, it took a while but we're finally here!" Ash yelled out as the entry to Rustboro city came into view. It had taken a little longer than four days to get to Rustboro. Most likely, because of all the training that Ash had given May every time they stopped.

"Yeah. Sorry for taking so much time to train, Ash." May did feel a little bad for all the stops they made during their walk to Rustboro. She could tell that Ash was used to only stopping when it was time to sleep.

Ash shook his head.

"Don't even worry, May. I wanted to train you. Besides, now your pumped up for the gym battle. I know you'll win!" May felt her face start to heat up. "Thanks, Ash. Your a really good teacher."

Ash smiled.

"Hey, I'm only a good teacher because I have a great student!" Ash truly meant what he said. Over the past couple of days, May had really gained a lot of experience. Every time they would pass a trainer on their walk, May would have a battle with he or she. She didn't always win but gained a lot of experience from them.

May knew that she had a blush on her face. Her teacher/crush had all the confidence in the world in her ability to win. "Thanks, Ash. That...means a lot to me." She resisted the urge to knock him off his feet with a hug.

"No problem, May. I mean every word of it. Now, lets go take on the Rustboro Gym Leader!" May smiled at how excited Ash was. Even though it was obvious that he would win, he still never lost any excitement.

"Hey, Ash. I here Rustboro is famous for it's pokemon school and Devon Co. Maybe you could stop by the school and give the kids some tips?" May suggested to Ash.

"That would be a great idea. Where is the school?"

"Right in front of us." Ash looked forward and realized they had been walking during their conversation with each other. The school house, well, looked exactly like a traditional school house. Except, it had a large field behind it. Probably for training battles or something.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to be the Ash Ketchum?" Ash and may both turned around to see a girl in a school uniform. She obviously must have been an older student since she looked around Ash's age. She had long brown-hair and brown-eyes.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He answered back to her.

"Well, if you have the time. My name is Roxanne and I teach some of the students at this school. I was just wondering if you could spare some time to give a demonstration to the kids?" Roxanne hoped that the champion of two regions and defeater of the elite four would offer his help.

"Sure! Actually, that's why I was coming here in the first pl..." Ash didn't finish his sentence as he was tackled with a hug. As you probably guessed, Roxanne was the one who wrapped her arms around ash tightly.

"Thank you so much! The kids are going to love it!" Ash turned his head away to hide the blush on his face. He turned to May for help, but she was already glaring at Roxanne angrily. For the first time in her life, May was experience a new emotion: jealousy.

"Uh...don't mention it Roxanne." That was kind of a cue to let go, but Roxanne didn't budge. "We should go in the school now." Roxanne than realized that she was still hugging Ash and backed away. "Sorry, Ash. Your right. Let's go inside." She replied with a blush.

"Oh, and who are you?" Roxanne asked as she looked at May.

"I'm May. Ash and I are traveling together. And were friends" May wrapped her arms around Ash' chest. "Very close friends" She sent Roxanne a glare and Roxanne returned it, Ash didn't notice this because he was too busy trying to hide his now growing blush.

Classroom...

"Alright, class. We have a very special guest today!" Roxanne said while all the kids started to grow excited. It wasn't often that they got visitors.

"Who is it!" A kid from the back of the class yelled.

"You'll find out right now! Introducing, Ash Ketchum!" Ash walked from behind a corner and stood next to Roxanne.

"Oh my Arceus, it's Ash Ketchum!" Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The Ash Ketchum who remains undefeated stands before them.

"Hi everyone! I'm glad I could be here today!" Ash said while all the kids stared at him with awe. May, who was watching from the back, smiled. 'I guess everyone knows Ash. Who could blame them. He's the best trainer in the world and...is quite handsome. Wait! What did I just think?'

"Now, does anyone have any questions for me?" As soon as Ash asked this, everyone of the kid's hands went up.

"Okay...you!" Ash pointed to a little girl in the front row.

"Could you show us your pokemon?" Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"Sure! Alright, everyone out!" Ash threw all of his pokeballs up in the air.

"Tar!"

"Blast!"

"Saur!"

"Chan!"

"Sol!"

All of Ash's pokemon yelled as they jumped out of their balls. 'Someone's missing.' Ash thought as he tried to figure out who was missing. Suddenly, the thought occurred to him.

"Pikachu, time to wake up." Ash said while he shook his backpack. Than, all at once, Pikachu jumped out of the backpack.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped out of the backpack.

"Pikachu, I need to ask a favor of you. Tell all the other pokemon to play with the children and be on their best behaviors, including you. Got it?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied as he ran off toward the others.

"I guess your quite popular, Ash." Ash turned around to see May walking toward him. "Yeah, I'm famous in Hoenn too. By the way, do you know who the gym leader is?" May shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I know who it is." Roxanne walked up to both of them while saying so.

"Really? Who?" Ash could see a smile growing across Roxanne's face. "It's me!"

Ash and May were totally shocked at what they just heard.

"Well, do you both want to challenge me or what?" Ash and May immediately snapped out of their shock. "Absolutely!" They both said in unison.

"Great! Tomorrow afternoon at the Rustboro gym. It's just down the block from here. Don't be late!" She sent a wink toward Ash before she walked off. May caught sight of this and felt a little anger start to build up in her.

"You ready for tomorrow, May?"

"Always!" May was now pumped up for the gym battle tomorrow. They both walked over to the kids and played with them all day. Well, at least until school was out. Both were excited for the match to come.

**Fallout96: Ash and May will be battling Roxanne in the next chapter. How will May do on her first gym battle? Will she win? All will be revealed soon. See you than!**


	13. Chapter 13

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 13

Battle For You

**Fallout96: Sorry for the long update. I've been busy with my other story, Aura: A Lifetime Apart. If you like this story, than give it a try. Anyway, I need help with deciding what pokemon Ash and May should capture. Tell me your ideas in your reviews, so I can get a better understanding of what all of you like. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Night...

"I can't believe she's still out there, Pikachu." Pikachu turned to see Ash looking out the window in the room. Since they've been in Rustboro City, the pokemon center lodge had become their temporary home. "She really wants to beat Roxanne tomorrow." 'Reminds me so much of myself when I was a little younger.' He reminisced in the old memories.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked while he took a spot on the bed.

"I guess I do worry about her a lot. Did I train that hard when I first trained for the Kanto Championship?"

"Pika! Pika!" They both shared a laugh at this.

"Your right. I even had Primeape training me until I passed out. Heck. I had Blastoise train me to hold my breathe for a long period of time underwater." Ash had never thought of it before, but his friends and family must have been worried sick about him. The only one who ever knew where he was or if he was okay, was Professor Oak.

"Pika?"

Ash laughed.

"No. I don't think it will be hard to beat Roxanne. I could just use Tyranitar and win it all, but May is just beginning her journey. I remember my first gym battle with Brock. I lost because I didn't think right. I just rushed into the battle." That memory wasn't one of his proudest moment. It just reminded him of how his pokemon got hurt, because he didn't think.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he shivered.

"I bet your still terrified every time you see an Onix. I don't blame you." He assured Pikachu as he continued to stare outside the window.

Forest...

"Okay, Torchic! One more time! Use Double Kick!" May yelled out as she pointed to a nearby tree. To be prepared for tomorrow Torchic had to master Double Kick. That was the only move that it knew that could be effective against a rock-type pokemon.

"Chic!" Torchic's small legs glowed a bright silver. Though Torchic is a small pokemon, it's got a lot of guts and determination. And, to quote the great Ash Ketchum, "Determination leads to training, as training leads to victory." That was something he would always tell May before they would train together.

Torchic aimed directly for the tree. The power hit tore apart most of it's bottom trunk, but not enough to make the tree fall down. Still, it's a great accomplishment for a starter pokemon.

"That was great, Torchic!" May reached into her front pocket. "Here. Have a pokeblock." May threw the block of berry into the air and Torchic caught it with it's mouth.

"Chic!" Torchic yelled happily as it munched on the snack. May took a seat in the grass next to Torchic.

"Torchic, you should thank Ash."

"Chic?" Torchic gave her a questioning look.

May smiled.

"Without his help...I would have never met you. He's done...so much for me." A tear fell down her face, but not one of sadness.

"Chic?"

May looked up at that beautiful night sky. Stars could be seen shining as if it was all a magnificent painting. She had never seen anything like this because she never stayed up this late.

"Can I tell you a secret, Torchic?"

"Chic!"

"You can't tell anyone, okay? Not even any other pokemon, especially Pikachu."

"Chic!" Torchic made the promise. May smiled. She now knew she had someone to talk to and confess her secrets to.

"The whole reason I'm training this hard is to impress Ash. I hope that maybe if we beat that...that big flirt tomorrow than he'll be impressed." May had really taken disliking to Roxanne. Every time she was around Ash, she would get a little too close to him. Always give him 'compliments' and hugging him.

"Chic, Chic!"

"You really think so, Torchic?"

"Chic!" Torchic nodded.

"Your right. Maybe one day I'll tell him." She brought her starter pokemon closer to her as they watched the night sky together. One thing was for sure. They were both ready for the battle to come.

The Next Day...

"Come on, May! Please tell me the special move you taught Torchic!" He asked as they both walked the streets of Rustboro City. Ash had been begging May all morning to tell him, but she never budged.

"Sorry, Ash. You'll just have to wait." She really wanted to surprise him with it. Showing him during a gym battle will be more impressive than just simply telling him.

"Okay, May. I also got a secret that you don't know either."

"What is it?" May asked him curiously.

Ash smiled.

"You'll find out after the match. Anyway, concentrate on winning the match and you'll do great." May felt an immediate confident boast. Ash always had that affect on people. He brings them up when they're feeling down. She brought him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Ash." She said as her arms tightened around him.

"For...what?" Ash turned his head to hide his now glowing blush.

May looked up at him.

"For being you." She released her grip on him. "Now it's time for me to earn that badge! Race you to the gym!" She dashed off after she said so.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Ash ran after her.

The Rustboro Gym...

Roxanne's gym wasn't very unusual. The main battle arena featured rocks of many shapes and sizes. It made sense since she used rock-type pokemon.

"This battle will be a one on one between the challenge, May of Petalburg, and the gym leader, Roxanne of Rustboro! Choose your pokemon!" The ref yelled as May and Roxanne nodded.

Roxanne smiled.

"Go, Nosepass!"

"Pass!" light blue and gray rock pokemon with a huge red nose appeared on the arena.

May grabbed her only pokeball on her belt.

"Win it for me, Torchic!" May yelled as she threw the pokeball into the arena.

"Chic!" Torchic took to the arena.

"I've never seen that pokemon before." Ash said to himself as him and Pikachu sat down on the sidelines. 'It's weird. This reminds me of my first gym battle. I guess because it's a rock-type gym.'

"Let the match begin!"

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered her pokemon.

"Pass!" Nosepass concentrated on the ground in front of it. Soon after, dozens of small rocks were summoned from the ground and aimed directly for Torchic.

'Let's see if this works.' "Torchic, use Double Team!" All that practice over the last couple of days would soon pay off.

"Chic!" Six duplicates of Torchic appeared all over the arena. Nosepass was extremely confused as to which one it was supposed to hit.

"Nosepass, just hit them all!"

"Pass!" Boulders started randomly hitting any spot that was near Torchic or it's duplicates.

May didn't know what to do. Any moment now the real Torchic would get hit and that could end the battle. 'No! I won't lose this battle. Think about the situation. Think!'

"Torchic, use Ember on the ground!" 'I hope this works.'

"Chic!" Torchic released a huge fire ball on the ground. Instead of just dying out, it reflected straight up into the air. Nosepass couldn't see past the giant shield of fire.

Ash was now on the edge of his seat.

'That wasn't Ember...that was Flamethrower! How did Torchic learn that move so fast?' More than anything, Ash was very impressed.

"Torchic, use Double Kick!"

"Chic!" Torchic jumped into the air and through the fire. Since it was a fire-type, it had no affect on it. When Torchic appeared on the other side, both it's legs were glowing with power.

"Nosepass, dodge!" Roxanne ordered her pokemon, but it was already too late.

"Chic!" Torchic scored a direct hit on Nosepass. Though it didn't knock out Nosepass, the attack definitely did serious damage.

"Nosepass, are you alright?"

"Pass!" Nosepass replied weakly.

Ash smiled.

'I know when a pokemon is just about at it's limit. And by the look of Nosepass, it's almost done. I can't believe Torchic learned two new moves. Double Kick and Flamethrower. May must have been training real hard last night.' Ash didn't know it, but he was actually starting to get into the match. That rarely happened unless he was the one battling.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

"Pass!" The ground suddenly ensnared Torchic's feet. No matter how hard it tried, Torchic could not get free. And it was unable to move.

"No, Torchic!" May knew what was probably coming next. A finishing move that would knock out Torchic.

"Nosepass, finish this with Rock Throw!" Roxanne felt confident that this was it.

"Pass!" Rocks once again were aimed at Torchic. There was no way that Torchic could possible dodge it.

'This won't be it! I won't lose to her!' "Torchic, full power Flamethrower!"

"Chic!" Torchic's eyes burned with determination that rivaled May's. It's body started glowing with incredible power.

'I was wondering when that would happen.' Ash thought with a smile across his face.

"Chic!" Torchic's flamethrower engulfed all the rocks coming at it, incinerating them. But the attack wasn't done yet. After the flamethrower had destroyed the boulders, it aimed directly for Nosepass.

"Pass!" Nosepass screamed out in pain as the Flamethrower surrounded it's body. When the fire finally died out, Nosepass fainted.

"No, Nosepass!"

"Nosepass is unable to battle! The victor is May and Torchic!"

"Yes! I won!" May threw her fist into the air. This was one of the best moments of her life. She won her first gym battle.

"Chic!" Torchic ran to May and they shared a hug with each other.

"That was great, May!" May turned around to see Ash walking toward her. She immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks for training me, Ash! I couldn't have won without you!"

Ash smiled as he embraced her.

"No, May. That was all you." Ash looked down at Torchic. "You did great too, Torchic."

"Chic!" Torchic smiled happily.

"Excuse me, May." Roxanne said as she approached both Ash and May, who were still hugging each other. "For defeating me, I hereby present with the Stone badge. You've earned." May took the badge with excitement.

"Yes! I got the Stone Badge!" She used her fingers to make a V for victory. A signature pose that she made whenever she won a match.

"Ash, I still got two pokemon left to battle. Do you want to have your gym battle now?" Roxanne asked, but Ash had already made his mind up.

"Sorry, Roxanne. We'll have to do it another time. You see I already planned to celebrate May's victory by making reservations at a restaurant in town. We'll have to be there soon." May couldn't believe what she just heard. Ash had so much confidence in her that he already made plans to celebrate. Plus, he gave up the time to have a battle for her.

"That was the secret that I told you about, May. So you want to get going?"

"Of course!" May practically shouted her answer out. She was so excited that she could barely contain herself. Though Ash said that it was to celebrate May's win, to May it was like a date.

"See you tomorrow, Roxanne."

"Yeah. See you later, Roxanne." Both Ash and May said their goodbyes for now and left.

"You know something, May? I'm very proud of you." He said while staring at her with his caring eyes.

"For what? I'm sure you won your first gym battle easy."

Ash shook his head.

"Actually I lost horribly. I rushed into the battle and Pikachu had gotten hurt. Not one of my proudest moments." He joked.

"Well, the only reason I won was because I have a great teacher like you, Ash." Ash felt his face heat up at the complement.

"Thanks, May. That means a lot to me, but that was all you. I see yourself becoming one of the greatest trainers of all time. You'll probably even surpass me." Now it was May's turn to blush.

May grabbed Ash's arm.

"Come on! Let's go to that restaurant!" May dragged Ash by the arm and ran at a fast pace.

'You know she is something special. I'm glad that I met her.' Ash thought as he struggled to keep pace with May. This was their night to celebrate and they would have fun. This is just the start of their journey together. And it will be full of adventure and dangers of all sorts.

**Fallout96: I wanted to make this chapter a bit bigger than the others to compensate for the long update wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there are many more to come. See you than!**


	14. Chapter 14

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 14

Battling an Elite

**Fallout96: Sorry about the long update. Studying for tests and homework takes up a lot of time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Pikachu, dodge and finish it with Thunder!"

"Pika!" Pikachu easily dodged the incoming Flamethrower attack which Flareon sent at it. With Flareon's guard down, Pikachu sent a large, powerful electric bolt heading for it.

"Flar!" A direct hit. Flareon was instantly paralyzed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"No, Flareon!"

"Flareon is unable to battle. The winner is Ash!" May announced as she ran toward a happy Ash.

"I guess that makes it...How many battles have I won today, May?" He asks as Pikachu takes his place on Ash's shoulder.

"Fifteen, and it's only noon!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Still no ideas on how to get to Dewford Island for the next gym battle?" Ash asked.

May shook her head.

"Sorry, Ash. It will be a week until the ferries are up again and I don't see any boats around." Ash and May had been stuck in the same spot for days. They were hoping that the ferry could take them to Dewford Island, but it received damage from a bad storm. It would be another week until the ferry was open again.

"Excuse me, young man. Would you happen to be the Ash Ketchum?"

Ash and May turned around at the voice. In front of them was a very tall man who had white-hair and beard. He was wearing a sailor's hat and apparel.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The man smiled.

"I heard overhead your problem and will offer you a challenge. My name is Drake and I'm a pokemon trainer. If you can beat me in a three-on-three pokemon battle, than I'll give you and the young lady a ride to Dewford Island. Do we have a deal?" Drake extended his hand out.

Ash smiled and took the man's hand and shook it.

"Your on!"

The Battlefield.

Both Drake and Ash stood on opposite ends of the field. On the right side of the field was a large lake, and on the left side stood May who would ref the battle.

"Each trainer will use three pokemon in this battle! Trainers, choose your pokemon! And...Win it Ash!" May yelled out loud and Ash's face turned red.

Drake smiled at the sight before him.

'Ah, those two have something special between them. Reminds me when I was around their age.' "Go, Shelgon!"

"Shel!" A short, round pokemon, who's outer skin looked like some sort of shell, took to the field. It also had four, small legs.

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Arcanine!"

"Nine!" The large, powerful canine with a blazing red and orange fur took to the field. Just last night Ash had switched out a few pokemon and brought some new ones in, ready for battle.

"Let the match begin!"

"Shelgon, use DragonBreath!"

"Shel!" Shelgon sent a wave of powerful, purple energy that was aiming for Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed!" Ash yelled.

"Nine!" Arcanine swiftly dodged the oncoming attack with blinding speed and dashed toward Shelgon. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

"Nine!" Arcanine's body glowed a red with fiery. It opened it's mouth and a large ball of flames blasted out, heading straight for Shelgon.

'This should end it.' Ash thought.

"Shelgon, use Protect!"

"Shel!" A huge, green energy field encircled itself around Shelgon. The Flamethrower attack just reflected off into the sky.

Ash stood there surprised.

'Didn't see that coming. No more playing around.'

"Shelgon, use Zen Headbutt!" Drake sounded confident when he ordered this attack.

"Shel!" The air around Shelgon filled with powerful energy. It's whole body glowed bright blue while it readied itself to charge.

"Arcanine, use Iron Head!" 'Let's see who has the harder head.'

"Nine!" Arcanine's eyes glowed fire hot with determination. It's head glowed a bright silver and it was ready to charge straight for Shelgon.

"Charge/Charge!" Both Drake and Ash yelled at the same time and their pokemon charged for each other. The distance between them slowly faded.

"Nine/Shel!" They collided with power. The collision was so intense, the air around them was clouded by smoke.

'I can't see.' Ash thought.

'I predict his Arcanine should be on the ground, unconscious.' Drake thought while the smoke started to clear.

When the smoke finally cleared, in the middle of the field stood Arcanine and Shelgon who had their skulls bashing against one another. Their power was at an even.

Drake smiled.

"Shelgon use DragonBreath!"

'Oh no.'

"Shel!" Shelgon opened it's mouth and released a blast of energy right in Arcanine's face. Arcanine fell back hard, but managed to regain it's footing.

"That was a cheap shot, Drake." Ash joked.

Drake laughed.

"In my day, boy, we won using everything we got."

"Than I'll have to give it everything I got!" Ash replied.

"Shelgon, use Zen Headbutt, again!" Drake ordered.

"Shel!" Shelgon glowed once again with power and readied itself for a charge.

'Arcanine can't survive another head bashing. Wait! I have an idea.'

"Shel!" Shelgon ran straight for Arcanine at a blinding speed, easily closing the distance even more every second.

"Arcanine, use Heat Wave! Max power!"

"Nine!" Arcanine's body glowed hotter than the sun itself. Just before Shelgon made an impact, Arcanine blasted a huge ball of inferno and flame which engulfed it completely. Shelgon was pushed back to the other side of the field and laid there unconscious.

"Amazing..." Drake whispered to himself.

"Shelgon is unable to battle! Round one goes to Ash and Arcanine!" May yelled out happily.

"Great job, Arcanine! Think you can go another round?"

"Nine!" Arcanine nodded to it's trainer/friend. Since the first day Ash had got Arcanine, it had been extremely loyal and proven that it's one of Ash's most powerful pokemon.

"You've trained your Arcanine well, Ash." Drake grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Let's see how well. Go, Kingdra!"

"Dra!" The water/dragon type dived into the small lake, it's natural habitat.

'Water vs Fire, huh? This should be interesting.' Ash could see the obvious type disadvantage, but that had never stopped him from battling before. And his stubborn Arcanine wouldn't give up either.

"Let the second round begin!"

"Kingdra, use Surf!"

"Dra!" All the water in the small lake gathered closer to Kingdra. The water pressure started to build up and, soon, Kingdra was riding a huge wave that was heading straight for Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use ExtremeSpeed to dodge it!"

"Nine!" Arcanine swiftly moved to the side using it's excellent agility. The huge wave smashed into the ground, where Arcanine was previously standing, The water and Kingdra receded back into the lake.

"I hope that dodging isn't all your going to do, Ash." Drake yelled.

'This isn't good. Arcanine can't get close to Kingdra without getting soaked in water, and it's long-range attacks won't have any affect.' Ash stressed to find out a solution.

"Kingdra, use SmokeScreen!"

"Dra!" Kingdra shot large amounts of smoke and gases all around it, and the thick fog soon spread throughout the whole field. All Ash could see was Arcanine.

"Arcanine, stay on alert!"

"Nine!" Arcanine nodded.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!"

"Dra!" Out of nowhere, a large blast of water scored a direct hit on Arcanine, which caused it to fall to the ground.

"Arcanine, can you get up?" Ash yelled out worriedly.

"Nine..." Arcanine responded weakly.

'I have to try a new strategy.' Ash's brain went into overdrive trying to find a solution, until,,,,'That's it!'

"Arcanine, blast a Heat Wave all around the smoke.

"Nine!" Arcanine felt that the command was an awkward and unusual, but would never disobey. Arcanine shot a huge Heat Wave all over the field and the smoke ignited.

"What the hell?" Drake yelled out loud as he pondered what Ash was trying to do. Kingdra was, too, surprised by the action, until they both realized one thing. Everywhere on the field, including above the water, was flames. Kingdra couldn't move from it's small area.

"Arcanine, hit it with Iron Head!"

"Nine!" Arcanine glowed with a blazing silver and jumped toward Kingdra. After three seconds, a huge explosion rocked the whole field, but nothing could be seen do to the flames and smoke.

Finally, the fire and gas cleared away and the results could be clearly seen.

"Arcanine/Kingdra!" Ash and Drake yelled out their pokemon's name at the same time. Arcanine and Kingdra could both be seen floating on top of the water unconscious.

"Both Arcanine and Kingdra are unable to battle! The second round ends in a draw!" May yelled out as both trainers returned their pokemon.

"You did awesome Arcanine. Take a long rest." Ash said while he returned Arcanine. He grabbed another pokeball from his belt. "Go, Skarmory!"

"Skar!" The steel bird soared through the sky at a blinding speed.

"My last pokemon, huh? Ash, I haven't been in a spot like this in a long time. Go, Flygon!"

"Gon!" Flygon took to the sky. It was obvious that this was going to be a battle for air supremacy.

"Let the third round begin!"

"Flygon, use Sandstorm!"

"Gon!" The dust and dirt from the ground started cycling in the air. The winds started moving so fast and strong, it was hurting Skarmory. That's saying a lot that dirt and sand can hurt a steel-type,

'Have to finish this one quick.' Ash thought.

"Skarmory, use Sky Attack!"

"Skar!" Skarmory soared high into the clouds, charging up power as it did so.

"Let's see who rules the sky! Flygon, full power Giga Impact!"

"Gon!" All of Flygon's powerful energy was being stored up for an attack of epic proportions. This would be a defining moment.

Skarmory stopped climbing at over eight thousand feet and began to dive straight for Flygon. Skarmory gained speeds that soon surpassed the sound barrier and the two powerful flying-types were about to collide.

"Skar/Gon!" The sky was filled with smoke as the two hit. For several seconds, nothing was heard or seen until...

"No, Flygon!" Drake yelled in horror as Flygon plummeted to the earth and hit the ground hard. It was over, Flygon was unconscious.

"Flygon is unable to battle! The winner of the battle is Ash!" May yelled out in joy and ran toward Ash.

"You did amazing, Skarmory! Take a good, long rest." Ash said as he returned his worn-out pokemon.

May ran up to Ash and gave him a high five.

"That was awesome, Ash!" She yelled.

"That was a great battle, Ash" Ash and May turned around to see Drake. "I haven't been beaten in a long time. Congratulations, you just be one of the Hoenn Elite Four."

Ash and May stood there with wide eyes.

"Your one of the Elite Four?" Ash asked, still stunned at the realization.

"Yes, Champion. I heard that you had arrived in the Hoenn region and wanted to see how good you really were. As I can see, your one hell of a trainer." Drake replied.

Ash smiled.

"Does that mean we still get a ride to Dewford?"

Drake nodded.

"Of course. We had a deal, remember? Whenever you two are ready just come to the docks. I'll be waiting for you." And with that, Drake walked away.

"I can't believe I beat one of the Elite Four."

"Didn't you beat the Elite Four in Kanto and Johto." May asked.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but they were actually easy. Drake was one of the toughest trainers I've ever faced. Now I want to get all eight badges, challenge the Pokemon League, and beat the Elite Four." Ash turned to May. "While I train my favorite student, of course."

May smiled.

"It's starting to get late. You wanna head to the pokemon center and leave for Dewford, tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm tired and I think most of my pokemon will agree with me as well. Right, Pikachu?" Ash looked at Pikachu who was sleeping near his backpack, on the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ash and May both laughed as they walked to the pokemon center. The sun was setting and the moon could be seen creeping up from the opposite horizon. Who knows what wonders and adventures await are favorite pair.

**Fallout96: Again, sorry for the long update. I promise that the next one will come sooner. I hope you liked this chapter, because there will be many more to come. See you than!**


	15. Chapter 15

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 15

Talking and Relaxation

**Fallout96: I want to thank you all for the many reviews I have received. They give me more inspiration to write and to continue making stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The cold night breeze of the sea made it's way across Ash's face as he sat on the deck of the sailing ship. Him and May accepted Drake's offer of taking them to Dewford Island. He informed that the trip would take a couple of days, and that they might as well enjoy the rich and salty air of the sea.

With all the constant training and gym battles, some well-deserved relaxation sounded wonderful to Ash and May. Sure there were a limited amount of things to do, but you could never get tired of staring at the magnificent stars over the beautiful, indigo sea.

Ash and May would spend their time in the day trying to spot the various sea pokemon that inhabit Hoenn. Every now and then, they would catch sight of a school of Luvdisc or Barboach. What was most spectacular was seeing the school of Luvdisc. If you looked from the boat and the sunlight was sparkling on the water, it would appear as if millions of bright, pink hearts were forming together to make a giant one. May was absolutely captivated by the beautiful wonder and showed it.

Ash could see the very excitement in her eyes and asked if they should take a picture of the Luvdiscs jumping out of the water. Drake offered to take the picture and they stood at the side-rail of the boat. Just as Drake took the picture, a Luvdisc jumped right above Ash and May with a trail of sparkling water behind it. The camera flash went off and, after a couple of seconds of developing, handed them the picture.

It was an amazing picture. Ash had his arm around May's shoulder and May had her's around his chest. Above them was a shining Luvdisc with sparkling water everywhere. It was one of those once in a lifetime photos.

Anyway, back to Ash. Him and May had gone to bed a while ago, but Ash found it difficult to sleep for some reason and decided that it would probably be better to get some fresh air. He left May and Pikachu to sleep in the room.

Ash stared up at the stars.

'It sure is beautiful night.' He looked at his watch. 'I can't believe it's almost two in the morning and I'm not even tired.' The perfect scenery seemed to draw him in more and more. It looked like a painting that was hanging on a wall and was the only thing in the room. Your eyes are drawn to it because it's the only thing there.

Ash was always one of those people who would stare into space when in deep thought. Ever since he watched May battle Roxanne, he realized something. May was so much like him when he first started traveling. So filled with determination and goals that you set yourself to. She had already learned a valuable lesson that took Ash a while to figure out. The only way to get results is to push yourself to the limit. Train yourself and your pokemon, and your almost guaranteed success.

He wished he'd realized that sooner. Now that he looked back on everything, it felt weird how that one faithful night lead to a life-changing path. He knew how much he had hurt Brock and Misty when he decided to go solo. They helped him through his most difficult times and he pushed them aside.

'Maybe that wasn't the smoothest way to tell them. I should have at least gave them a warning.' He sighed. 'I left in the middle of the night with nothing but my pokemon and a few pokeballs. I didn't see or talk to them for a year and barely spent time with them when I was around.' The breeze started to kick up again and it caused him a slight chill.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unwrapped it slowly, revealing the picture that him and May took just this morning. He stared at it and took in every detail. He didn't have his hat on and May didn't have her bandanna on. Both of their hair was flowing through the breeze and sparkled from water. May...she seemed so happy and free. He always did enjoy seeing her happy and smile.

Weird. He never felt that way about Misty. It was probably because him and May are closer than he ever was with Misty. May looked up to him as a teacher and Ash guided her like she was his student. That was all there was. Just an older brother and younger sister-like relationship, right?

Ash sighed.

'It's probably nothing. Man, staying up late makes you think of some crazy things.' He joked with himself, trying to break the tension in his mind.

"Ash?" A soft, innocent voice called out his name from behind.

Ash turned his head to see May standing there. She had on her pink nightgown that went down to her knees. Her hair was brushed all the way down and she had a worried look on her face.

"May...what are you doing out here so late?" He knew that was a dumb question, considering that he was watching the night sky on the deck of a boat at two in the morning.

May stared at his eyes for several seconds. She could see in them...sadness and...guilt? He had a look on his face as if he was in deep thought over some conflict inside of him.

"I got up to get a drink of water and noticed you weren't in bed, so I came up to look for you. May I join you?"

Ash scooted over to the other side of the bench.

"Sure." He patted at the spot next to him.

"Thanks." May said as she sat down.

"Ash, may I ask you a question?"

Ash looked over at her and nodded.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Ash dreaded hearing that question. He knew that May had a way of knowing when something was wrong with him, and he couldn't lie to her.

"Just...thinking." He answered with a frown on his face.

May scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ash looked her in the eyes and saw concern for him. "Please, Ash, I hate seeing you like this." She placed her hand on his.

"Alright. I've told you about my friends Misty and Brock, right?"

May nodded

"Well, during my travels in Kanto I left them for a year to train for the championship. I didn't tell them where I went or even call them to say I'm okay. When I came back for the championship, I spent more time preparing than spending time with them. After I won the league they asked me if they could come with me to Johto. They didn't like the answer I gave them."

(Flashback)

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, guys?" Ash asked as he took a seat across from Misty and Brock. He had to wipe the sweat from his head, because he had just come back from training and was tired.

Misty got up from her sit and sat down next to Ash.

"Well, we were wondering if we could accompany you in Johto,"

Ash looked at her with surprise.

"Accompany?"

Misty nodded.

"Yeah. So it will be like old times, you know?"

"We could camp out and have fun like we used to." Brock added while smile.

Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, it's not like I don't want you guys to come along with me, but...I need to train hard and with no distractions." 'Wait. I didn't mean for it to sound like that.' He soon wished he had never said that.

Misty stood up angrily.

"You mean to tell me that after you ditched us in the middle of the night and went off to train at Arceus knows where, you won't let us travel with you? And why, because we're a distraction to you!" She yelled while anger burned in her eyes.

Brock stood up.

"We helped when you were struggling to become a trainer and gave you your first two badges! We stuck by you all the way and now your just going to go off alone again and forget we even exist!" Brock joined Misty in yelling at him.

This was beginning to turn into an argument. Ash was glad that he told Pikachu and the rest of his pokemon to take a rest at Professor Oak's lab.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this on my own like before. I did have fun traveling with you guys, but I was at a level that would prevent me from reaching my goals. I still have a lot to learn and I need nothing holding me back to do that." Ash could see the tears forming in Misty's eyes. "I know that hurts your feelings, but that's not my intention. Both of you have always helped and backed me up, but I have to prove I can do things on my own." The tears were now flowing down Misty's eyes and Brock had a sad look on his face.

Misty walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you truly believe that training is more important than spending time with us than just go." Her eyes were red with tears.

"Misty..."

"Just go!" She couldn't hold it in any longer and ran out the room. Ash wanted to follow her, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Him and Brock exchanged looks at each other for several seconds until Brock walked out of the room, as well.

'I'm sorry, you guys. It's just something I have to do.'

(End of Flashback)

"And I left that same day for Johto and have never spoken to them since." Ash had tears falling down his eyes from the painful memory.

May had tears in her eyes also from hearing the story. She reached over to Ash and pulled his head close to her chest.

Ash blushed as his face was buried in May's chest. For him, it felt like he was being smothered against two soft pillows.

"I know that you feel bad for what you said to them. If you truly feel sorry, than you should talk to them and fix this." She let go of Ash and he wiped his remaining tears away.

"Your right, May. The only way to fix this is to talk to Misty and Brock. How about I call them when we reach Dewford and ask if they would come to visit and talk?"

May smiled.

"That's a great idea, Ash."

"And I could introduce them to the best student in the world." May blushed at hearing Ash's complement.

"I'd love to meet them, Ash." May stood up and extended her hand to Ash. "Since the sun is about to come up in two hours how about we get some sleep.

Ash smiled and took May's hand to help him up.

"Your right. I should try and at least get some sleep."

They both soon reached their room and readied for bed.

"Before we go to bed, May, there's something I want to tell you." He said right before he was about to turn off the light.

"What is it?"

Ash walked over to May and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you...for listening." He then walked over to his respected bed and turned off the light.

May still stood there in the dark with disbelief and a blush. Her hand reached up to her forehead where Ash kissed and she smiled. She reached her bed and laid down.

"Your welcome, best teacher in the world." She yelled out before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Ash heard this and fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. After a few minutes, the only noise in the room was Ash's snoring.

**Fallout96: I hope you liked that chapter. I really wanted to do one where Ash talks to May about him leaving Misty and Brock. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. See you than!**


	16. Chapter 16

Champion: A Long Road To Love

Chapter 16

Dewford Island

**Fallout96: VERY sorry about that long update. School, family, and life sometimes gets in the way of writing. I've been thinking about writing a new story after I finish this one. I've also been thinking about rewriting the existing chapters of _Aura: A_ _Lifetime Apart_ and start writing new ones. I want to make it more realistic and not rush into things to fast. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Ash watched as Dewford port suddenly came into view over the horizon. It was fairly early in the morning. The sun was just coming up and the sea sparkled with the morning rays. The millions of pokemon that inhabited the oceans had yet to get up and around. The countless number of wingulls and pelippers that soared through the salty skies of the sea were only seen sleeping on the random patches of rock that poked out from water. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

To Ash, it was a beautiful sight that he could stare at for hours. He thoughts, though, drifted to more important matters. His talk with May two nights ago had really brought old problems to the surface and he realized how long he left them unsettled. His friendships with Misty and Brock had remained on bad terms for the better part of two years. He never tried to call or write to them. At the time, his training and battling seemed far more important then trying to fix two friendships that most likely couldn't be salvaged.

It's a mistake that he gravely regrets. He promised himself (and May), that he would resolve old issues with them. Whether they decided to accept his apology or continue to hate him, that was their choice. He really hoped, deep down, that it was the better ending in this scenario. As soon as they arrived at Dewford, Ash would write a letter to both of them. If they accepted, he would meet up with them at the Pokemon Center on Dewford. He also hoped that they could become good friends with May.

Speaking of May, Ash really had to congratulate her with her progress so far. It seemed that she already picked up a trait that Ash was famous for: to bond with your pokemon to the point of complete trust and friendship. He saw how she and Torchic acted around each other. They were like best friends and were a heck of a team to battle up against. May proved that when she wiped the floor with Roxanne. She showed brilliant maneuvers that would even give him a run for his money. Honestly, he didn't expect her to do so well. Thinking back to his first gym battle with Brock, made him feel a little embarrassed. He rushed into a battle without a plan or strategy, and it resulted in Pikachu getting severely injured. He still berated himself today because of that.

"Good morning, Ash!" The soft voice that called his name made Ash turn around. His apprentice, May, stood there, smiling sweetly at him. She always seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Good morning, May! I take it Pikachu is still sleeping?" A small giggle confirmed his suspicion. "Sometimes I wonder how he's one of my most powerful pokemon." Ash muttered.

May was now laughing at this point. She knew how much Ash detested Pikachu's lazy habits and the many failed attempts to break them. "Give him a break, Ash. He's competed in an insane number of championships, he's battled countless times, and given you many titles. I think he deserves a little break." Her logic was solid, but Ash hated to admit when he was defeated.

"That maybe true, but the only reason he won all of those battles was through intense training and constant awareness. He's getting out of shape, and that's something that should be changed." He loved Pikachu like a brother, but all he did nowadays was watch TV and eat junk food.

"You might be right, Ash, but at least let him relax every once in a while. In fact, you should give all your pokemon a vacation. Even sailing on this boat, you still have them training. Promise me you'll do that." She gave him the puppy eyes that always worked on him.

'Damn. Too cute!' Ash thought as he realized that resisting would be pointless. "Fine. When we arrive at Dewford I'll let them have a day off at the beach."

"And?"

Ash blinked. "What else is there?"

May gently poked him in the head and started to giggle. "You should take the day off too, silly. You always train yourself until your exhausted. I even remember a couple of times finding you passed out in the middle of a field with no shirt." She fought back a blush at the memory. He _did _look good without a shirt on.

"That can be arranged. It would be nice to take a break. Besides, after we defeat Brawly I plan on staying for at least a week." His expression immediately changed to a serious one. "And I have to contact Brock and May."

At seeing him sadden, May placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew that he hated himself for how he treated them in the past, and that he wanted to reestablish the friendships they used to share. She was also interested in meeting the two people who had helped Ash with the first months of his pokemon training.

"It will be alright, Ash. I'm sure if you explain to them how you feel and admit to the mistakes you made, you'll be chatting like friends again in no time!" She assured him.

A smile came to Ash's face. "Your right, May. Thanks." At times like these, Ash realized how much May was there for him. Whenever he was angry or upset, she would always find a way to cheer him up. He was really lucky to have her as a friend.

"Ah! Ash, May! I see you two are up!" The two turned around at Drakes voice as he descended down to the deck. "We have arrived at Dewford and are ready to dock. Gather up all your belongings and head on down to the dock!"

Ash and May both looked ahead and realization hit them. They had arrived at Dewford, but were completely oblivious to it. It made them blush in embarrassment.

After saying their goodbyes to the Elite Four member and gathering up their belongings (and Pikachu, who was still sleeping), Ash and May found themselves mesmerized by the large area of vendors and stores that littered the docks of Dewford. Everything from pokeballs to clothing could be found. This absolutely terrified Ash, because he knew how much May loved to shop.

"Look at this, Ash! It's only one hundred dollars!" May held up a beautiful blue dress that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. It would leave a lot of back exposed and the front would show a fair amount of cleavage. A vision of May in the dress, caused Ash to fight back a nosebleed. "Do you think I should try it on first?"

"No! I mean...I can already tell you'll look good in it. Go ahead and buy it." He doubted he would survive seeing her in it, and he did not want to die young from loss of blood.

May sent a wink at him.

"Thanks, Ash! We should find something for you too!" As quickly as she appeared, May dived back into a random clothing store.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. He was able to avoid looking like an idiot in front of May, but now she would have him try on about a hundred different shirts, fifty different pairs of pants, and she would try to get him to take his hat off. She said he looked good without it, but he felt almost naked without his hat. It was like a part of him.

Sighing again, Ash shook his backpack and out came Pikachu, who looked like he was enjoying a nap. It annoyed Ash to no end at how lazy his starter pokemon was.

"Your going to waste your life away if you keep sleeping so much, Pikachu." A tick mark appeared on his head when he realized Pikachu wasn't listening. "Will you pay attention to me!"

Pikachu practically jumped a couple of feet high from the tone of Ash's voice. "Pika, Pika?" He mustered up his best innocent face and added the teary eyes for effect. If it worked on May, it should work on Ash, right?

Wrong!

"Don't try that on me, Pikachu! I know all your tricks! Starting from here on you will be on a strict exercise and training program! And no more sleeping in and eating endless amounts of junk food!" Each demand brought dread over Pikachu. Oh, how he wish he could retire and settle down with a cute Pikachu and have a couple kids. He would watch TV everyday and sleep in until noon. But Ash would be a wreck without him, so it was his job to get Ash out of the harder and more dangerous challenges that laid ahead in life. Life as a pokemon was never easy.

"Pika." Pikachu muttered. He would play along for now. If he could just get May to be on his side then Ash would be defeated. A sinister smile crept across Pikachu's face as he began to think of his 'master plan'.

Ash caught sight of this and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about going to May. She's with me on this decision, so don't bother trying." Though Ash was bluffing, Pikachu's expression turned into one of defeat. "But for now, just relax. I planned on giving you guys a break from battling. A trip to the beach tomorrow should do the trick."

Pikachu immediately perked up at this and nodded. He always loved the beach, but he refused to get in the water. The last time he did, Pikachu electrocuted about a dozen water-type pokemon and Ash. Besides, he needed to work on his tan.

"Ash!" Both Ash and Pikachu turned around and saw May carrying at least five bags of purchased items. Somehow, Ash had a gut feeling that his wallet would take a severe hit by the time they left Dewford.

"Hey, May! I see you did some shopping." Ash could hear Pikachu chuckle at that understatement.

May nodded.

"Yep! I got myself a new bathing suit and a few new outfits!" Ash gulped at 'new bathing suit'. "I also got some new clothes for you that I think you'll like!"

Ash smiled. "I'm sure they'll be awesome, May. Tomorrow, we'll be heading to the beach and enjoy a day of relaxation. The gym battle with Brawly will be the next day." He shifted his bag and motioned for Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder. "We should head to the Pokemon Center and get our rooms settled. I have to write that letter to Misty and Brock, too." He felt a little nervous writing to them, but he needed to do this.

"Sure thing, Ash! Let's go!" May was also a little nervous, not for herself but for Ash. She wanted everything to turn out well. She knew Ash was sorry for what he did and that he wanted nothing more then to rebuild his friendships with Misty and Brock. May also hoped that they could all become good friends after this. 'I guess we'll find out, soon.'

**Fallout96:**

**Champion: A Long Road To Love**

**Reviews: 112**

**Hits: 34, 000**

**Favorites: 123**

**Alerts: 87**

**Thank you for all the support you've given this story! Next chapter should be up in a week! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
